The Outlaw
by Bill K
Summary: A Neo Sailor Moon story: While war erupts between the Princess and her parents, Jun Jun becomes involved in an affair of the heart that might lead her down the road to ruin.
1. Fun In The Sun

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 1: "Fun In The Sun"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2006 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2006 by Bill K. 

As always, for those only familiar with the English dub:

Usagi/Queen Serenity: Serena

Ami: Amy

Rei: Raye

Makoto: Lita

Minako: Mina

Haruka: Amara

Michiru: Michelle

Setsuna: Trista

Mamoru/King Endymion: Darien

Chibi-Usa/Princess Usagi/Usa: Rini

* * *

From "The Historical Database of Famous Quotes", latest update posted in May, 2994: "Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?" - Gwen Stefani, 21st century philosopher.

* * *

King Endymion forced himself to sit and listen to the report of the Chief of Security for Crystal Tokyo. It was one of the administrative duties that never seemed to end, despite the increase in technology over the centuries. The Chief, represented by a hologram narrow-cast from his office in Crystal Tokyo's Central Defense and Protection Center, was giving the King a rundown of the monthly crime statistics, for even paradise still had crime. Despite Queen Serenity's shining example and Endymion's best efforts to eliminate want, tempers still flared among humans and boredom occasionally led to uncivilized behavior.

The Central Defense and Protection Center was the centralized facility for Crystal Tokyo's security forces. Not only was crime still existent in the Thirtieth Century, but so were threats from other countries who had even less secure civilizations. The center existed on the opposite side of Crystal Tokyo from the Crystal Palace, at Serenity's insistence. She had given in - - reluctantly - - to the security force's very existence only at the urging of Endymion, Rei and Minako. She steadfastly refused, though, to have it anywhere near either the palace or any residential area, which was why it existed on the outskirts of the city. With the speed of modern air-cars, the distance was not a physical problem. But though it was hard for anyone to carry a grudge against Queen Serenity, particularly when they'd met her, there was a general feeling of distance between the forces and the palace that only Endymion could bridge.

That was one reason why Endymion listened to the report, even though it was a report that Endymion could very easily read at his leisure. Another reason was the chief himself. Chief Nakamura preferred to give the report verbally. It allowed him to discuss areas he felt needed more attention or more money. Rather that risk becoming insulated from reality, Endymion allowed his chief to occupy his time once a month minimum, even if it wasn't always necessary.

"Violent crime remains under one tenth of one percent for the month," Nakamura reported. "This is continuing a twenty-five year trend - - if you discount the months of the Dark Moon invasion."

"I've said before that we can safely do that," Endymion replied indulgently. "I suppose a zero percent is wishful thinking."

"Barring a miracle," Nakamura replied, his chest puffed out. The man was good at his job, but a little authoritarian and Endymion had to resist joking at the man's expense.

"I suppose Serenity will just have to work harder on that angle," Endymion replied, his resistance slipping slightly.

"Yes," Nakamura scowled briefly.

"Can we skip the statistics for this month?" Endymion asked. "Is there anything, in your judgment, that warrants my attention?"

"Well," the chief paused, reluctant to admit to something he couldn't handle, but just as reluctant to pass up allocation of more funds or personnel. "It's my considered opinion that more resources could be focused on traffic control."

"Indeed?" This surprised Endymion. Traffic always had its share of problems, often from the sheer volume of air-cars in the sky and magnetic hover cars still traveling on land. But it was such a minor problem that he was amazed Nakamura would admit to needing help with it.

"Yes. There has been a steady rise in air-car collisions over the past few months and an even sharper rise in near miss incidents. The rise is steady and calculable and I feel it's a growing threat to the public safety."

"Do your statistics point to some defect in the air-car guidance systems?" Endymion asked, intrigued. "Or is it more a case of traffic lanes that need adjusting?"

"It's kids, Your Majesty," Nakamura scowled. "Recent months have seen an increase in kids joyriding in air-cars. Sometimes they're not experienced enough as operators to handle the speeds they attempt in domestic lanes. Other times they just don't care."

Endymion nodded thoughtfully. "Recommendation?"

"Increased enforcement, Your Majesty. Don't give them the chance to try, and if they try anyway we grab them and get them out of the skies."

Endymion was studying the statistics provided by Chief Nakamura on a separate screen.

"Your statistics seem to bear that out," the king nodded. "If the public safety is at risk, there's no alternative. Carry out your plan."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Nakamura smiled, puffing out his chest.

"But don't just enforce the law. Come up with some sort of rehabilitation program that keeps the problem from recurring."

"Forgive my question, but is that really necessary, Your Majesty?" Nakamura asked.

Endymion smiled at him. "My wife would insist"

* * *

Over the centuries, one of the primary efforts of the government of Crystal Tokyo and its satellite government of Japan was the conservation and preservation of parks, beaches and wildlife areas. This policy's primary proponent was Queen Serenity herself, for the queen found nature and all its creatures valuable to humanity, both for the restful beauty of natural habitats and for the positive interaction humans and wildlife could have.

This policy, though, was wholeheartedly supported by her husband and the members of her inner circle. King Endymion, as champion of Earth, had a harmonic connection to life on Earth and plant and animal life was no different. Ami Mizuno could give you statistics and theorems outlining the benefits of maintaining a healthy ecosystem, and if that failed she would always trot out the paintings her father did to prove how wonderful nature was.

Rei Hino was vehement in her demand for care for the environment. To her, every atrocity committed against nature was a slap in the face to the kami who ruled over that tree, river or animal, and in her eyes kami didn't forget insults, they just plotted their terrible revenge. Makoto Kino was of the opinion that the world was humanity's home and you didn't soil your home without consequences. And Minako Aino was adamant about keeping beaches and parks lush and beautiful - - mostly because they were great places to pick up guys.

But whatever the reason for it, Japan in the Thirtieth Century boasted the most beautiful parks, lakes, mountains, forests and beaches in the world. And while the rest of the world looked on with just a little envy, the people of Japan enjoyed their bounty without guilt.

"Palla-Palla, don't run!" Jun-Jun called to her sister amazon sprinting ahead of the group onto the sandy seashore just outside of Crystal Tokyo. "You'll trip and fall!" Jun-Jun wore a green micromesh fiber-crystal weave two piece swimsuit of modest cut with white front panels offsetting the green. The micromesh clung to her curvy body, which was rapidly approaching seventeen, and seemed to show more than it actually did due to the weave.

"Hurry up! Palla-Palla has found us a spot!" Palla-Palla called back. Palla-Palla wore a blue fiber-crystal weave one piece with white synthetic cotton straps and a white frilly fringe around her hips. The suit had an imprint of a sun with a happy face on the front. She carried a duro-tarp beach blanket of beige and a computerized beach ball that was a simplified version of Luna P.

"Can't blame her for being excited, I guess," Ves-Ves said, carrying the provisions in an anti-gravity travel bin. "This is the first day this spring it's been warm enough to go to the beach." She inhaled, her chest expanding the violet fiber-crystal mesh suit she wore. Technically a one-piece, since the top and bottom was connected by a thin panel that ran vertically along her stomach, the sixteen year old's suit still was cut high on the hips to lengthen her legs and low in the bodice to reveal an ever expanding cleavage line. A dark visor covered her eyes. "I love the smell of spring! You feel so alive!"

"There's so many people here already," Hotaru moaned, looking around anxiously. "I hope nobody stares at us." Even though the sixteen year old was conservatively dressed compared to her companions, in a black one piece suit cut to Twentieth Century styles and even made of the retro material nylon, the young girl felt nervous about being seen by other people in the suit - - especially boys.

"Hotaru, the way we look, they're not going to have a choice," Usa told her. The Princess wore a light synthetic cotton jacket over a simple black one piece much like Hotaru's. Everybody had puzzled at the Princess wearing the same style suit as Hotaru, but Usa seemed unconcerned. She also wore a dark visor over her eyes. Usa smirked at her friend. "Besides, I thought that was one of the reasons you went to the beach.

"And here I thought it was to look at the boys," Jun-Jun added. She grinned to herself when she saw Hotaru flush.

Once they reached the duro-tarp Palla-Palla had spread out, everybody sat down except for Usa, who stopped to pull off her jacket first.

"It's too bad Cere-Cere couldn't come," Hotaru lamented as she reached into the travel bin and got some anti-carcinogenic lotion to rub on her body.

"Cere-Cere was too busy making googie eyes at her boyfriend," Palla-Palla said earnestly, eliciting a twitter of laughter from Hotaru.

"Yeah, ever since he woke up from hibernation, you can't pry those two apart with a tractor beam," grumbled Ves-Ves.

Just then Hotaru noticed Jun-Jun staring in shock. She followed the line of her friend's gaze and found she was staring at Usa.

"Usa!" Hotaru gasped in alarm. Not only had the Princess removed her jacket, she had removed her black swimsuit, displaying a more revealing suit underneath. She noticed the surprise in her companions.

"Hey, I only wore that old black thing for Pop's benefit," Usa shrugged. "You know what a prude he is. This is the suit I wanted to wear!"

"Oh my god," Hotaru whispered in total shock.

"Is t-that . . .?" Jun-Jun sputtered.

At sixteen the Princess Usagi already had a very feline maturity to her body. She possessed long graceful arms and legs and a torso with shapely hips and a generous for her age chest. But if that wasn't arresting enough, the girl three months short of seventeen was wearing a suit - - if it could be called that - - of maroon and gold diagonal lines of body paint. A gold line framed with two maroon ones swept over her right shoulder and across her right breast, then under her left one. It swept around the left ribs and across the small of her back, over her right hip, across her pelvis, between her legs and up between her cheeks to meet the downward swirl in the small of her back. This left her left breast and left hip completely exposed, as well as nearly her entire back. Proudly she twirled to model the suit, her pink trails of hair whipping out lightly around her.

"Crushed crystal liquid body paint, yeah!" Usa nodded enthusiastically. "Completely waterproof and covers like a second skin! Isn't it just it!"

"I'm amazed you had the guts to wear it," Ves-Ves goggled.

"Cere-Cere wore it last summer," Usa shrugged.

"Well Cere-Cere is an exhibitionist," Ves-Ves scowled.

"Usa!" Hotaru gasped again.

"Hotaru, don't have a stroke! Lots of people do this in the Thirtieth Century!" Usa countered.

"Princess, did you run out of paint?" Palla-Palla asked.

"Why?"

"Well you only covered one of your . . ."

"THAT'S ON PURPOSE!"

"Oh," Palla-Palla replied, mystified. She turned to Jun-Jun. "Can Palla-Palla try it, too?"

"No," Jun-Jun said sharply.

"But the Princess . . ." Palla-Palla began.

"No, Stupid!" barked Ves-Ves. "I've got enough trouble watching out for you in a normal suit. Don't give 'em ideas!"

"OK," Palla-Palla replied and pouted for about ten seconds. Then she brightened. "Can Palla-Palla go into the water?"

"Sure," Jun-Jun nodded. "I'll go with you."

As the two sisters headed for the water, Ves-Ves warily eyed the boys on the beach. Meanwhile Usa noticed that Hotaru was still staring.

"Hotaru!" Usa said impatiently.

"I can't believe you'd wear something like that!" Hotaru replied, aghast.

"You sound just like Pop!"

"You're practically naked!"

"It's not that big a deal in this century - - not to anyone not stuck in the dark ages at least!"

Hotaru winced. Her features clouded up and she looked away.

"Oh, Hotaru, I'm sorry," Usa grimaced. "I didn't mean it like that! You really are adapting to this century!"

"Maybe I am being a little prudish," Hotaru whispered shyly. "This is a different time. And somebody as pretty as you, I can't blame you for wanting to show that off I guess."

"Don't start that again," sighed Usa. "You're as pretty as any of us."

"Still you're not doing us any favors, Princess," Ves-Ves commented. "You dressed like that can't help but make the rest of us look like frumps."

"Well in your case, I could wear an environment suit and it still wouldn't change things," Usa jabbed. Ves-Ves responded by pulling down her eyelid, then resumed searching the crowd.

"Are you looking for someone?" Hotaru asked.

"Just making sure nobody makes a pass at Palla-Palla," Ves-Ves replied. When Hotaru seemed confused, the girl elaborated. "Look, Palla-Palla may be five on the inside, but she's sixteen on the outside. Guys see that she's got a nice body, especially on days like today. And for a couple of years now every so often there'll be some guy who thinks he can con his way into her pants just because she's stupid."

"That's terrible!" Hotaru gasped.

"Yeah," Usa nodded. "Not everything about humanity has evolved in the last thousand years."

"Well when I see somebody try, then he answers to me," Ves-Ves assured them.

"Do they get violent?" wondered Hotaru.

"If I'm lucky," Ves-Ves replied with an uncharitable grin.

"But what if it's someone who's genuinely attracted to Palla-Palla?" Hotaru asked.

"Then he'll try again," Ves-Ves shrugged in that cocky manner of hers. "I figure I can scare away a wolf, but even I can't scare away true love. If he's in love with her, he'll find a way."

"I'd like to think that," Hotaru said softly.

"So how are you and Yutaka doing?" Ves-Ves asked, then glanced wickedly at Hotaru. "I bet he'd give anything to be here now and see you in that suit."

Hotaru blushed again. "He has to work. The environmental control upgrade in the palace is taking longer than anybody thought and he's stuck helping his father. And he's so tired at night. We've only been on one date in the last two weeks," Hotaru lamented. "And then he fell asleep in the middle of the holo-vid."

"They say separation makes the heart grow fonder," Usa offered.

"And how many months has it been since you've seen Helios?" Hotaru asked.

Usa scowled. "You're right, it is a dirty lie."

Two males passed by and whistled at the group. Usa perked right up while Hotaru cringed.

"Eh, too skinny," sneered Ves-Ves.

"I'm just afraid," Hotaru began, than stopped.

"What?" Ves-Ves prodded, but Hotaru seemed reluctant to continue.

"She's afraid the longer she and Yutaka are apart, the bigger the chance is he'll become interested in someone else," Usa told her.

"USA!" gasped Hotaru.

"I only told her so she could tell you what a dumb idea that is," Usa shot back. "You don't seem to believe me."

"Girl, I've seen the way he looks at you," Ves-Ves offered. "I'm surprised you two aren't married yet. Being apart is probably killing him as much as its killing you. Be grateful you've got a guy who loves you. The only thing the guys I go out with want is sex." Ves-Ves smiled suddenly. "Which isn't always bad. But sometimes you want more."

"You'll find him," Hotaru offered. Ves-Ves nodded and went back to scanning the crowd. A few minutes later Palla-Palla ran up, drenched and happy.

"You look like you had fun," smiled Hotaru.

"It was very wonderful, Miss Hotaru Ma'am!" squealed Palla-Palla. "The water is ever so cool! And it tickled the bottoms of Palla-Palla's feet!"

Another male whistled. Usa turned and shot him a smile.

"Are you sure you didn't step on a starfish or something?" Usa joked. Palla-Palla's features clouded up.

"Well, she isn't sure," Palla-Palla murmured, then grew extremely earnest. "But if she did, Palla-Palla is very, very sorry! And she'll tell that to Mr. Starfish, honest!"

Usa and Hotaru traded amused glances.

"Hey Stupid," Ves-Ves queried, glancing around the beach, "where's Jun?"

"Over there," Palla-Palla replied and pointed off to the right. Then she grew a naughty smirk. "Palla-Palla thinks Jun-Jun has a new boyfriend."

Instantly three head snapped to the right.

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Quadrel

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 2: "Quadrel"

By Bill K.

Jun-Jun braced herself against the wave that headed for her. The still cool water surged up against her body, bare but for the green and white two piece she wore, and made her skin tingle. She was supposed to be watching over Palla-Palla, for though her sister Amazon was sixteen she still couldn't swim very well and lacked the common sense not to wander too far out into the beguiling Pacific. But there was something about being in the water that robbed Jun-Jun of logical thought. Call it a kinship or resonance or deep-seeded respect, but the water often exerted as powerful a command over Jun-Jun as she could exert over it.

Palla-Palla's playful cackle shook her from her reverie. Her sister was to her right, wading in the surf and giggling happily when it mischievously surged up against her. To her left was a young couple, the man admiring the way Jun-Jun's damp swimsuit clung to her emerging curves before glancing away lest he be caught by his date. For a moment it made Jun-Jun feel good. Sometimes it was hard being "the good one". Cere-Cere was far more glamorous and Ves-Ves possessed a belligerent sensuality to boys. It was nice to know that she could be seen as attractive to men as well.

A noise attracted her attention and Jun-Jun glanced toward it. It was a child, squealing loudly the way children seemed to do for no logical reason other than they could. Satisfied, she began to turn back to Palla-Palla. Then she locked eyes across the beach - - with him.

He stood at the perimeter of the beach near an air-car. Several other males and a pair of females were gathered around him, but he was the central figure in the group and the unspoken leader. Rather than swimming attire, he was dressed in a tank top and form-fitting pressure shorts that hugged the hips and upper thighs and ended mid-thigh. They were shorts worn by Strato-ship pilots, but many youths wore them to look cool. He had a lean body that was hard and athletic and radiated the coiled power of a jungle cat clear across the beach. His hair was thick and black, parted on the left and combed over so that it fell across his forehead insolently. His eyes were covered by a tinted sun-visor, but he had soft skin, a firm heart-shaped jaw and sensuous lips couched in a slight sneer.

Instantly Jun-Jun felt her pulse spike. She knew they were looking straight at one another, despite the visor concealing his eyes. She felt time pass without either one moving. She knew she was staring and she knew he knew, for he was staring at her. But she couldn't force herself to look away. He was just so utterly gorgeous. And then he shoved himself off of the side of the air-car. Amid the curious looks of his group, the youth ambled leisurely toward her. That spurred Jun-Jun to look away. Timidly she glanced back and realized she'd looked away too late. The invitation had been sent. Overtly that concerned her, for she recognized his type.

Secretly it thrilled her.

"P-Palla-Palla," Jun-Jun panted. "You've been in the water long enough. Go on back with the others."

"Does Palla-Palla have to?" the girl whined.

"Yes," Jun-Jun replied, struggling to control her tone. She was eager for her sister to be gone before this youth reached them, but didn't want to communicate that. "I'll catch up with you."

"OK," Palla-Palla pouted and headed back for the others with exaggerated deliberation.

Jun-Jun turned to see how close the youth was and found him standing within a foot of her, admiring her. Jun-Jun swallowed self-consciously and averted her eyes. Up close he was even more magnetic - - and more menacing. His beautiful mouth was curled into a smile, but it was the type of smile she could remember as a child seeing on anacondas as they were poised to strike.

"Hi," he said, so alluringly confident. Then he smirked maliciously. "Nice head dress. What is it, Chinese?" Several of his followers were several paces behind him and snickered.

"It's Brazilian," Jun-Jun replied icily, though she didn't feel very icy inside. "My guardian made it for me."

The youth didn't apologize. He only stared and that increased Jun-Jun's insecurity. But then she noticed a subtle change to his smirk. There was a hint of respect. She'd stood up to him without overplaying her hand. He seemed to like that. Then his head shifted slightly and she could tell he was looking her figure over. He seemed to like that, too. Her mind told her to challenge him again, establish that she wasn't someone to mess with if his intent was malicious. But her voice was gone, her throat paralyzed.

"You're kind of cute," he said, not in a way that hoped she'd be complimented - - as if he expected her to be complimented.

For her part, she was.

"Let's go, Quad," one of the other girls said. She shot Jun-Jun a territorial glare. "This is boring."

"Nobody's keeping you," the dark youth uttered. His response was controlled, but low and gruff and laced with warning.

Dismissing her and the rest of the group, Quad turned back to Jun-Jun. He reached out and stroked along her cheek with his fingers, as if touching her were his right. Jun-Jun didn't recoil. Instead, she fought to keep from trembling.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Jun-Jun," she whispered, taking a few seconds to find her voice.

For a moment he seemed about to laugh, but he didn't.

"Quadrel Nakamura," he told her, caressing her cheek again. "Want to go for a ride?"

"In that?" Jun asked, nodding to the air-car. He was a stranger and though he looked divine, the back of the amazon's mind was screaming out warning signs.

"Hey, if you're afraid," Quadrel shrugged. Some of the respect was gone. Suddenly that seemed like a crisis.

"No, I'm not afraid," Jun-Jun forced herself to say.

Suddenly he was beside her. Suddenly his arm was around her waist. Suddenly his lean, masculine frame was pressed up against her right side.

Suddenly Jun-Jun's pulse was racing.

"Great," Quadrel said, leading her to the air-car.

"But Quad!" protested the girl in his pack.

"Find something to do!" he barked

As she walked to the air-car, Jun-Jun got a sudden thought of how dangerous this was. She knew nothing about him, about the craft, about his intentions - - well, she kind of sensed how dangerous his intentions were.

But that was what made him so exciting. And at that moment she was on such a high that she couldn't think straight.

Roughly thirty yards away, Palla-Palla was approaching her companions as they conversed on their beach covering - - and the princess smiled at the barrage of wolf whistles she received.

"Hey Stupid," Ves-Ves queried, glancing around the beach, "where's Jun?"

"Over there," Palla-Palla replied and pointed off to the right. Then she grew a naughty smirk. "Palla-Palla thinks Jun-Jun has a new boyfriend."

Instantly three head snapped to the right.

"Where?" Ves-Ves barked hungrily. "I don't see anything!"

"What's he look like?" Usa asked, scanning the crowd to spot the new couple.

"Well, he's taller than Jun-Jun and he has black hair," Palla-Palla related, searching her precocious memory for facts that were even now fading. "And he had a visor just like yours, Princess!"

"I SEE HIM!" Hotaru gasped. "Oh, she's getting into an air-car with him!"

"You don't think she's in any trouble?" Ves-Ves asked warily.

"Palla-Palla will find out," Palla-Palla offered. She closed her eyes and reached out to her sister senshi with her mind. "Jun-Jun, are you in trouble?" she thought.

When the thoughts entered Jun-Jun's mind, the girl stopped and turned back to them momentarily.

"You coming or not?" Quadrel asked. It wasn't an insistent tone of voice, but it communicated that he was leaving and whether she joined him or not was of no consequence to him.

"Yeah," Jun-Jun replied. Then she thought back to Palla-Palla, "I'm OK. Tell Ves that I'll catch up with you two later."

And in to the air-car she went.

"Jun-Jun says she's OK," Palla-Palla dutifully reported. "She says she'll catch up with us later."

"She ditched us?" grumbled Ves-Ves. "For a guy?"

"Must be some guy," Usa smirked saucily.

"He looked a little - - dangerous," Hotaru scowled.

"Well, there's dangerous," Usa shrugged, then smirked again, "and then there's 'dangerous'."

Abruptly the air-car lurched violently into the air. At a cruising altitude of just ten feet, the small ship banked forty-eight degrees and then shot across the crowded beach at over fifty kilometers per hour. The maneuver send many beach-goers ducking for cover and the rest grasping their ears as the sonic squeal of the car's turbines pierced the air. More than one denizen of the beach called after the craft angrily or shook a defiant fist as it rapidly disappeared along the coastline.

One of Endymion's observation drones swooped in.

"Please return to what you were doing," the drone, basically a computerized camera and sensor array with built in anti-gravity technology, told the crowd. "All specifics concerning the incident have been recorded and are being transmitted to the appropriate authorities. Please return to what you were doing."

Suddenly the drone turned and descended into the crowd until it was less than a meter from Usa.

"Princess Usagi," the drone began. "This attire is inappropriate according to the specifications downloaded by King Endymion. Under these protocols, this unit is instructing you to return to the palace immediately."

"OH, MAN!" howled the princess, her pink hair shaking with fury.

"Busted," Hotaru added, trying to conceal her smirk and failing.

"All right! Get lost!" Usa snapped at the drone. She sprang to her feet, gathered her clothes and stormed off amid curious stares of her fellow beach attendees. "God, Pop, why don't you humiliate me in front of the WHOLE WORLD?"

With that, Hotaru and Ves-Ves began to gather up the rest of their possessions. In the midst of packing up, Palla-Palla tapped on Ves-Ves's shoulder. The redhead turned to her sister.

"Do we have to leave already?" Palla-Palla whined, her large, blue, supplicant eyes on the verge of tears.

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" shrieked the normally placid queen of Crystal Tokyo. Reverberations of the shriek could be heard through that floor of the palace and in parts of the floor above and below.

"Mom," Usa sighed dramatically. "Would you please not burst a blood vessel."

"You expect me to remain calm while you're exposing yourself to AN ENTIRE BEACH FULL OF PEOPLE?"

"It's the latest fashion!" Usa countered. "And I looked good in it, too! Every boy on the beach was staring at me!"

"Probably the way a dog stares at hamburger," murmured Endymion. He sat in a chair, his cheek resting on his hand, futility coloring his expression.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Pop!" Usa snapped.

"What's next? Am I going to find you on some internet porn site?" Serenity demanded.

"Mom, would you lighten up! I'm sixteen years old! I'm going to be seventeen in three months! I know how to live my own life and if I choose to wear a swimsuit like that, I should be able to!"

"Usa," her father said, calmly as opposed to his wife's rage, "when you chose to wear that suit, did you even consider the message it was sending out?"

"Message?" the pink princess asked.

"I'm sure you'll call me a prude for saying this, but dressing in a provocative manner can send a message that encourages sexual advances, particularly among - - well, let's call them 'inexperienced males'. And if its an unintentional message, you might be asking for unanticipated trouble."

"Pop, I don't intend to wear a sack for the rest of my life, OK," Usa fussed.

"I'm not asking you to mute your fashion sense, honey," Endymion replied and for the first time his daughter noticed the disappointment in his expression. "I'm asking you to think before you act. And there is such a thing as grace and subtlety. As you go through life, you'll learn that the more you scream for attention, the more likely you are to get the kind of attention that you didn't intend on."

With that, the king got up and left the room, his disappointment obvious to all. Usa stared after him, stunned and just a little chagrined. Even Serenity had stopped shouting and stared after him. After a few seconds she finally found the ability to move.

"Consider yourself grounded for a month," Serenity said hoarsely as she sped past her daughter and out the door after her husband.

Leaving the princess to wonder if she'd finally gone too far.

* * *

Cere-Cere entered the quarters she shared with her sister amazons. When the door closed behind her, she sagged against it and sighed dramatically.

When no one responded, she sighed again.

"We heard you the first time," Ves-Ves said, not looking up from her vid-com. "We just don't care that you and Gallan had to part."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE!" Cere-Cere fumed. "God, I miss him."

"You've been apart for, what, ten minutes?"

"No! We've been apart for TEN MINUTES! It's torture. If I could, I'd spend every minute with him."

"Why don't you? It'd get you out of my hair."

"Where's Jun?" fumed Cere-Cere. "I want to talk to somebody who's sympathetic - - and who's not a BORDERLINE PSYCHOTIC!"

"If I knew what that meant, you'd probably be in trouble," Ves-Ves muttered. Just then Palla-Palla wandered in.

"Palla-Palla, where's Jun?" Cere-Cere asked.

"Jun-Jun is out with a strange boy," Palla-Palla dutifully reported.

Then she stepped back in surprise as Cere-Cere was across the room in a flash. Too late she flinched back and her sister seized the girl by the upper arms. Her wild eyes looked directly into Palla-Palla's and for a moment the girl knew fear.

"What boy?" Cere-Cere demanded, hunger for gossip turning her into a snapping, ravenous beast.

"Cere-Cere is scary!" sobbed Palla-Palla.

"I thought you knew that, Stupid," Ves-Ves chuckled. As Cere-Cere huffed in frustration, Ves-Ves put down her vid-com. "Jun picked up some guy at the beach and went off with him in his air-car."

"What did he look like?" Cere-Cere prodded.

"Only got a look at him for a second," Ves-Ves shrugged. "Kind of tall and slim, thick dark hair, eye visor. He's into air-cars - - you can tell by the way he was dressed."

"Was he dreamy?"

"I thought you had a boyfriend," Ves scowled.

"What's that got to do with anything? Jun is like a sister to me! I don't want her going out with someone ugly!"

"He's not ugly," Palla-Palla offered from a safe distance.

"You saw him, too?" Cere-Cere asked.

"Not very well," Palla-Palla explained timidly. "But when she was talking to Jun-Jun with her head, Palla-Palla could tell Jun-Jun thought he was very, very good looking."

"Well that's good. Hey, he's got his own air-car. You suppose he's got money?"

"Why is that important?" Palla-Palla asked.

"Hey!" Cere-Cere said suddenly. She had that look again and Palla-Palla stepped back. "You think you can peek in on Jun's thoughts and find out how her date's going?"

"SENSEI SAID THAT ISN'T RIGHT!" Palla-Palla howled defiantly.

"Would you stop trying to corrupt her," growled Ves-Ves.

"I am TRYING to find out how our sister is!" Cere-Cere fumed. "After all, she went off with a strange guy that we don't know anything about! I'm looking out for her!"

"Suuuuuure you are," Ves-Ves smirked..

"VES!"

"Look, Jun's smarter than the three of us combined," Ves-Ves told her sister. "She can handle herself."

"You're not even curious?"

"Sure I'm curious. But it's Jun's life. If she wants to go off with some guy she just met on the beach . . ."

"She's probably nuts," they heard Jun-Jun whisper. The three girls turned and found the subject of their argument leaning against the door. The first thing they all noticed was the haunted, slightly frightened look on her face.

"Jun?" Ves-Ves inquired, climbing out of her chair and coming over to her. But Cere-Cere beat her to the punch.

"Jun, are you OK?" Cere-Cere asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Jun-Jun replied, a slight tremble in her voice.

"What happened?" Ves-Ves demanded.

Jun-Jun swallowed. She seemed confused and disoriented.

"Jun, what is it?" Cere-Cere cried.

Jun-Jun sighed. "I-I think I'm in love."

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. The Fateful Step

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 3: "The Fateful Step"

By Bill K.

While her stunned sisters watched her, unable to say a word, Jun-Jun shuffled over to a chair and sagged into it. After a moment, she looked up when she realized there were presences near her. Sure enough, Cere-Cere, Ves-Ves and Palla-Palla stood over her. They were curious, yes, but they were also concerned about her and that made her once more bless the day she'd met them in the orphanage in Sao Paolo.

"Jun-Jun," Palla-Palla began timidly, "Palla-Palla thought you said you were in love."

"I think I am," Jun-Jun replied, whispering as if a bomb would go off.

"Then why are you so scared?"

She glanced at Palla-Palla. The poor girl just couldn't understand. Cere and Ves sensed her turmoil and the reason why, even if they didn't know specifics. But Palla-Palla only saw the world in the eight primary colors, not two-hundred and fifty-six. Mercifully Cere-Cere interceded.

"What kind of a guy is he, Jun?" Cere-Cere asked.

"Gorgeous," Jun sighed, "and he knows it. And he's a thrill-seeker. You know what we did when we flew off in his air-car?"

"After you buzzed everyone on the beach?" Ves-Ves inquired.

"Yeah," Jun-Jun smiled self-consciously. "We went speeding through the air traffic patterns, weaving in and out of flight traffic. He had to have been doing twice the limit. We outdistanced two of the king's observation drones and nearly caused a midair crash over the western residential district."

She glanced at her sisters. They were all staring at her, stunned - - even Ves-Ves.

"And you want to know the weird thing? I don't think my heart has ever beaten that fast! Not even when we're on missions with the Princess. That's why I think I'm in love. I've never been this excited - - by anything!"

"Jun, you're not going to see him again, are you?" Cere-Cere asked. "He sounds like trouble!"

"No, I'm not going to see him again," Jun-Jun replied, the melancholy clear in her voice. "That probably wouldn't be a smart thing." She gave them a grin that seemed like a wince. "After all, I'm the smart one, remember. I'm the one who's supposed to be the good example for you three."

She could see the sympathy for her in their faces. It was comforting on one level, but at the same time it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I doubt Quad even remembers what I look like," Jun continued, disappointed. "I'm probably just one more - - fawning - - girl to him."

"Quad?" Ves-Ves posed.

"That's his name - - Quadrel." Jun-Jun snorted. "I'm probably better off, huh? Guys like him are - - are nothing but trouble."

Cere-Cere nodded, but Jun-Jun didn't notice. She did notice when Palla-Palla touched her arm.

"Palla-Palla is sorry that Mister Quadrel Sir wasn't nice to you," the girl said, her arms timidly behind her and her balls swinging slightly from her head. Jun-Jun reached out and hugged her.

"It happens, Palla-Palla," Jun-Jun whispered. "It happens"

* * *

Haruka entered the quarters she shared with Michiru and Hotaru, flushed from exertion. She had just finished running in the new simulated track produced by the Tokyo University Science and Technology Department. The university, recognized the world over as one of the planet's three great academic institutions - - thanks to the generosity of the royal family and the work in the 28th century by then university president Ami Mizuno to expand and toughen academic standards for faculty and students - - was a haven for the young and inventive and often produced new technology to enhance both life in general and life on a more personal basis. At Ami's suggestion, Haruka had tried out their latest breakthrough.

"You look like you had a workout," Michiru smiled as she went to greet her mate. The green-haired musician perched on tiptoes and gave her love a kiss. It was short-lived. "Haruka, you're all sweaty! Didn't they have showers at the university?"

"I decided to wait and shower up here," Haruka replied, stripping off her warm-up jacket to reveal the tank top below. Then she leered at Michiru. "I figured you might want to share it with me."

"Not this time," smirked Michiru coquettishly. "You don't know how to keep your hands to yourself."

"That's never been a problem before," Haruka continued to leer.

"We have company," Michiru informed her.

"Oh," scowled Haruka. "I suppose it's 'that boy' again?"

"No," Michiru smiled, wrinkling her nose at Haruka. "It's the Princess this time." Michiru walked back into the kitchen to check on her cooking meal. "So what was this 'virtual track' specifically?"

"It was weird," Haruka replied, sitting at the bar overlooking the kitchen. "The whole thing was in a room no bigger than this kitchen. They rigged up a sort of treadmill for you to run on, then projected a 3-D image of a regular oval cinder track. You run on the treadmill and I guess some computer adjusts the scenery to make it look like you're running on a real outdoor track."

"Fascinating," Michiru commented. "That would certainly come in handy. Given the premium on land use in so many countries around the world, particularly here in Japan, a 'virtual track' would be a very economical method of providing athletic venues. I would think you could apply the same technology to just about any sport." She gazed up into Haruka's eyes. "So did you like it enough to want one for our quarters?"

"Not really," Haruka shrugged. Brushing her sandy blonde hair out of her eyes, she said, "I could tell I was running on a treadmill. The holographic technology didn't really fool me. Call me old-fashioned, but I know what it's like to really run on a real track. And I missed hearing the wind speak to me as I ran. Maybe folks today don't know what they're missing, but I do."

"Old-fashioned," Michiru teased and received a sharp kiss on the lips from Haruka.

"So why's the Princess here?" Haruka asked. "Are they in there gossiping about teenage stuff or is Hotaru nursing her through the latest crisis to end all crises?"

"Usa seemed a little distressed," Michiru informed her. "I'm only guessing, but I think she had another spat with her parents."

Haruka chuckled. "It's amazing how that kid can bring out the tiger in Serenity."

"And Endymion," added Michiru. Then she grew a wicked grin. "Of course YOU wouldn't know anything about being an over-protective father."

"I don't see how threatening to castrate that boy if he so much as touches my little Firefly is being over-protective," Haruka volleyed back. Michiru shook her head.

If only she knew for sure that Haruka was teasing.

Inside Hotaru's room, she and Usa were talking about a myriad of subjects - - everything, it seemed, except the Princess's escapade at the beach that day and the reaction her parents had to it. Hotaru was dying to know what had happened, but didn't ask. Usa would tell her when she was ready.

"Hotaru," Usa said out of the blue and by the subtle shift in mood Hotaru could tell she was ready, "do you think I, well, shouldn't have worn that suit to the beach today?"

"Well," Hotaru began, memories of the suit making her uncomfortable, "I certainly wouldn't have worn it. But then I would never get up on a stage and sing to people, either." She tried to read her friend's thoughts as she answered. "How did your parents take it?"

"Well Mom practically accused me of being a pleasure complex worker," the pink princess grumbled. "Pop acted really weird, though. I could tell he was mad, but - - it was more. I don't know what it is, but I've never seen him like that."

"Maybe you hurt him somehow," Hotaru offered.

"Hotaru, it's just a swimsuit!"

"But Usa, it was so revealing!"

"OK, I left one of my breasts uncovered. So what?"

"Obviously he doesn't see it that way. I don't know why. You'd probably have to ask him."

"I think I'd rather jump into a volcano," Usa grumbled. "Hotaru, was I wrong to do it? Tell me truthfully."

Hotaru looked down. "I don't know. You're very pretty, Usa. I can't blame you for wanting to show that off. But if doing that hurts someone you love, maybe it is wrong." Hotaru sighed in frustration. "I don't know, Usa. I'm only sixteen. There's a lot of questions I don't have answers to."

"It's OK," Usa smiled warmly, grasping her friend's hand. "Thanks for listening, huh. You don't know how much that means to me." Usa got up with a frustrated sigh of her own. "Well, I have to get back."

"Did you want to stay for dinner? Michiru-mama won't mind."

"I'd love to, but I can't. Mom 'grounded' me and she actually sounded like she meant it. I don't think she's going to wuss out on this one."

At her quarters, Usa paused at the door. This was going to be a tense night. For a moment she thought about turning around and running off to Elysian. Helios would understand. But her resolve intensified instead. Running away was a sign of the old, childish her. If she ran,  
it would be proving that her parents were right not to trust her judgment, that she wasn't mature. No, this time she would face them, no matter how ugly it might get.

"I'm going to my room," Usa announced as she entered the royal chambers.

"Very well," Serenity replied cooly. Boy, this was serious. Her mother always caved in before. "And I don't want you traveling to Elysian in your sleep, either. You're still grounded."

"Whatever," grumbled the princess. Her door hissed closed behind her.

* * *

In her dreams, Usa found herself in a primitive setting. It took her a moment to recognize the place. It was the Tsukino kitchen in the twentieth century. Usa stopped and ran her hand over the formica countertop, the cream colored wood cabinets, the stainless steel sink, all things alien to someone from the thirtieth century - - someone anyway who didn't have cherished memories of them and the woman associated with them. Taking a moment, Usa bathed in the glow of memories of her Ikuko-mama and the love and kindness she gave to a lonely little girl a long way from home.

"Maiden," she heard Helios whisper and whirled to face him. Hungrily the teen jumped to him and hugged him, her embrace returned. Impetuously they kissed, joyous at first but as it continued it grew hungrier and more impassioned. Finally, reluctantly, they parted.

"I wish we were kissing for real," Usa sighed. "Um, I don't think I'm supposed to be seeing you."

"I am aware of the queen's edict," Helios assured her, then smiled slyly. "She forbade you traveling to Elysian. She said nothing about us meeting on neutral ground."

Usa giggled, then kissed him again. His body felt so good against hers and once more the yearning began. But this time it was muted.

"Again you are troubled, Maiden," Helios said when their lips parted. "May I assist you?"

"What do you mean 'again'?" Usa pouted. Helios pecked her on the lips.

And the whole story flooded out. When she was done, Helios cradled her head securely against his smooth chest.

"Was I wrong?" she squeaked.

"It is difficult for me to answer this, Maiden," he replied. "I know both the animal mind and the human. My Pegasus side cares little that I wear nothing and doesn't see the reason for clothes. Yet I have a human side as well and it understands the mores of society. If this were Elysian, no one would look down upon you if you discarded your clothes. But it is not Elysian."

Usa snuggled closer to Helios, trying to drown her melancholy with his presence.

"It is hard, too, to answer without knowing your heart in this matter," he continued. "If you did this in rebellion against social rules and beliefs that you find antiquated and needlessly restrictive, there is nothing to condemn you for." He stroked her hair as she pressed to him. "But know this, my Maiden - - rebellion has its price and if you are not prepared to pay it, perhaps you should not attempt it."

Troubled, Usa continued to press to her love's chest and listen to his heart beat.

"Know also, my Maiden, that no matter what may transpire from this incident, my love for you will remain unchanged."

"Thank you," Usa whispered. She kissed his breastbone and he caressed along her arm.

"Would I have liked you in this costume?" Helios asked after a time.

"I hope so. Next time I'm in Elysion, I'll wear it just for you."

The princess felt Helios kiss the top of her head. If only she'd never wake up.

* * *

Breakfast in the dining hall was a strange affair. Usa sat at one end of the table, brooding about her dispute with her parents. Cere-Cere sat in the middle, mooning over Gallan. Hotaru sat across from them both, silently sympathetic to both their problems, for she too had disputes with her parents and she too missed her own Yutaka. Jun-Jun was at the other end, depressed and silent. Everyone by now had heard about her encounter with the alluring bad boy. Ves-Ves glanced from one sister to the other and grew more depressed by the minute. Even Palla-Palla could sense the mood of the group and she devoured her frosted cereal more slowly than usual.

"You guys are pathetic," grumbled Ves-Ves. "You wouldn't catch me depressed over a guy."

"That's only because no guy would be caught dead with you," sniped Cere-Cere.

Palla-Palla giggled in between bites.

"And you," Ves said to Jun-Jun. "You're better off without this guy. He sounds like a selfish loser!"

"I know," Jun whispered. She seemed to be consciously trying to distance herself from the rest of the group.

"It'll be OK, Jun-Jun," Hotaru offered.

Cere-Cere heaved a dramatic sigh.

"I don't know how you two do it," she said to Hotaru and the princess. "I get so depressed every time I'm away from Gallan. Don't you hate being apart from Yutaka?"

"Sure I do," Hotaru shrugged. "But there are other people that I like being with, too. I just make do with them. I love Yutaka, but he isn't the only thing that defines my life."

"Yeah," nodded Usa. "It's even harder for me, because Helios is in Elysian and I only get to see him in person a couple of times a year. But I've got other people I like, too, and being with them helps me not think of how much I hate being away from him."

"Yeah, it's a little thing called 'perspective', Drama Queen," sneered Ves-Ves.

"You can't even spell 'perspective'!" huffed Cere-Cere.

"P-E-R . . ." Ves began, then halted - - then reddened. "Who cares how it's spelled!"

Palla-Palla giggled again.

"Shut up, Stupid," muttered Ves-Ves.

"Well, we better be getting to class," Hotaru suggested.

"Uhhh, do we have to?" groaned Cere-Cere. "Today's Biology."

"Biology's fun," Hotaru maintained.

"Remembering all of those classes and sub-classes and sub-sub-classes," Cere-Cere frowned. "Yuck."

"We did it in Botany class. You didn't complain then."

"Botany's different," Cere-Cere maintained.

"Palla-Palla gets to make shapes into pretty pictures today," Palla-Palla announced. "She can't wait."

"See? Why can't I get her lesson plan?" Cere-Cere asked.

"Because Palla-Palla is special," the girl beamed. "Miss Makoto-Ma'am told Palla-Palla so."

"Come on," Ves-Ves said, getting up from her chair. "They'll probably dock us for being late. I'd really like to avoid shrine maiden duty for at least a week or two - - especially the way Hino-sensei feels about me."

"Makoto-san's teaching today, isn't she?" Usa asked. "She's pretty light on the discipline."

"Sensei Kino-sama and biology?" chuckled Ves-Ves. "That ought to be good for a few laughs. She's as bad with Latin as I am."

"At least it isn't Sensei Aino-sama," Cere-Cere smirked. "She'd probably get to organic reproduction and start telling dirty jokes."

Hotaru blushed at the thought while the others gathered their bags. The group moved off almost as one.

"Hey Jun," Ves-Ves said, looking back at her sister loitering by the table. "You coming?"

"I'll catch up to you," Jun-Jun replied. "I have to go back and, um, get something."

Ves-Ves nodded and headed out with the group. Jun-Jun watched them leave, then turned and headed for the main door out of the palace. It had been a harrowing morning. Deception was difficult enough, but when one of your sisters could read minds, it was unremitting tension. Throughout the morning Jun-Jun was dreading Palla-Palla's concentration slipping for just a moment and the truth coming out.

For Jun-Jun wasn't going to school. She was going to be with Quadrel - - if he'd have her. She knew it was a gamble. She knew she risked getting hurt. She knew she risked the scorn of Quadrel and his pack, and the disappointment of her sisters, peers and mentors.

But all of that paled before the thought of never being in his magnetic presence ever again. She'd tossed and turned all night despairing at her decision to never see him again. When she'd risen that morning, Jun-Jun knew that she couldn't carry out the promise.

She had to see him again.

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. Do You Love Me

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 4: "Do You Love Me?"

By Bill K.

The arcade was a favorite hangout for the segment of Crystal Tokyo society that no one ever talked about. They were merely referred to in derisive tones as "the dropouts". For rather than enjoy and participate in the peaceful, loving co-existence that made Crystal Tokyo as close to a utopia as humanity had yet experienced, they indulged in virtual reality games and the camaraderie of others who thought of the city-state as tedious and uneventful. Many of "the dropouts" were young, fifteen to twenty-five, disaffected and in search of something that excited them more than unyielding peace.

Of the many virtual reality games in the arcade was one called "Samurai Wars". In it, the participant could interact in a recreation of fifteenth century Japan as a samurai retained by the White Lotus lord. There were three scenarios: Guarding the White Lotus lord from assassins,  
searching out a demon hiding among merchants and peasants, and participating in a full scale battle with the forces of the rival Rising Dragon lord.

As Quadrel participated in his daily game of "Samurai Wars", Kaoru watched patiently. She didn't like "Samurai Wars" - - she didn't like virtual reality games period. And Quadrel wouldn't let her play with him anyway, as "Samurai Wars" wasn't "for girls". But she waited for him to finish, because when he finished he might just pay a little attention to her.

It was important to her that Quadrel like her. She rode with him in his air-car, even though she hated high speeds and feared the reckless way he flew. She cut her black hair short so it would be easier to wear the protective g-helmet if he decided to ride his rocket bike. She gave up dresses, even though she liked dresses and they flattered her slim colt figure because pants and windsuits made it easier to follow him. She tolerated his friends, even though they were all idiots and wannabe hanger-ons. And she tolerated the times he ignored her for his games or his car or his obsession with zero-g soccer on the vid - - or his occasional infatuation with some other girl - - because the times he touched her were like heaven on earth.

So Kaoru expelled her boredom with a soft sigh, smoothed the dense crystal fiber weave of her protective bike jacket that was way too hot for the room, and glanced around for something to fill the minutes until Quadrel had time for her again.

A sight caught her eye. The girl from the previous day was framed in the entrance to the arcade. The one with the freaky hemp and green hair coiffure - - what was her name, Jun-Jun? And Kaoru's blood pressure spiked.

Jun-Jun looked around the arcade, glancing from one person interacting with things only they could see to another. Finally her hopes were rewarded and she spotted Quadrel. But as she moved toward him, an obstacle appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Taking a step back, she recognized the obstacle as the girl from yesterday, the one who was hanging around Quadrel like an eager puppy. What was her name - - Kaoru?

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru demanded menacingly.

"I came to see Quad," Jun-Jun replied. She was hoping to avoid a confrontation because she was a senshi and it wasn't really fair to this other girl. And a confrontation might get back to the palace.

"You don't need to see Quad," Kaoru hissed, eyes blazing. "He's already GOT a girlfriend."

"Why don't you let him decide that," Jun-Jun responded and tried to slide past her.

"It's decided, Bitch!" Kaoru snapped, shifting to block Jun-Jun again. "Don't try to make a play for my boyfriend or you'll end up getting hurt!"

Ignoring her, Jun-Jun tried to slip past her again. Instead, Kaoru reached out and shoved Jun-Jun back.

"Quad may not recognize you, but I do," snarled Kaoru. "You're one of those girls with the funny hair who run around with the Princess. What are you doing, slumming?"

"Let me past," Jun-Jun said. Kaoru shoved her back again.

"You think just because you're part of the royal family you can have anything you want?" Kaoru was drawing the attention of several people in the arcade, but she didn't notice. "Not this time! Quad is MINE! So just turn around and get out of here!"

When Jun-Jun didn't move quick enough to suit her, Kaoru lunged to shove her again. That's when she found out that girls who run around with the Princess know self-defense techniques. A moment of vertigo was followed by the heavy impact of the floor with her back and bottom. Kaoru lay there stunned for a moment. Jun-Jun looked at her without speaking, then turned and began to walk away.

But Kaoru wasn't finished. Spurred on by jealousy, the girl scrambled to her feet, pulling at her jacket pocket as she rose. Inside the pocket was a replica of an ancient wood-sheath tanto knife, of the type used during the years leading up to the Meiji Era. They were status symbols among certain "dropouts". Seeing red, Kaoru charged Jun-Jun, the sharp blade pulling free of its wooden sheath. A member of the onlookers spotted the blade's flash and gasped.

Both the gasp and the clack of Kaoru's boots on the floor served to warn Jun-Jun of her approach. The amazon turned in time to duck a vicious slash at her throat. Angrily Kaoru swung back and forward again, missing Jun-Jun each time. There was no fourth slash. Seeing her assailant was off balance, Jun-Jun lashed out with her foot and struck Kaoru's right knee on the side. Her leg crumpled beneath her and Kaoru tumbled to the floor. She landed awkwardly and before she could move to rise, Jun-Jun placed her foot on the wrist of the hand that held the knife.

"Get off me!" Kaoru roared impotently. "I'll get you! You'll never take Quad away from me! Never!"

"You two talking about me?" they heard Quadrel say. Both girls turned and found him leisurely ambling up to the situation. Again Jun-Jun was struck by how excited she felt just being in his presence. "Don't let me stop you."

Jun-Jun released her hold on the wrist. Kaoru jumped to her feet, pushed passed Jun-Jun and clung to Quadrel's arm like it was her right and hers alone.

"She thinks she's going to break us up, Quad," Kaoru said with a hint of desperation. "Tell her to get lost."

"You telling me what to do?" he asked her.

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Kaoru looked up at him, puzzled, and immediately realized she'd said the wrong thing.

"No," Kaoru whispered fearfully. "It's just - - you and her went up in your car yesterday and - - and here she is again. I thought I was your girl, Quad."

"You telling me who I can fly with?" the Japanese youth asked, his copper eyes emotionless like a shark's.

"N-No, Quad. Please don't be like this. I love you!"

"I thought we were straight on this," Quad said. He had an even tone and a calm manner, but from the way Kaoru was reacting, he could have been holding an energy blaster on her. "You don't tell me what to do and you don't tell me who to see."

"OK. I'm sorry, Quad." Kaoru nodded hopefully. Despite what had gone on between them just minutes before, Jun-Jun felt incredibly sorry for the girl now. And she could sympathize with her desperation.

"So what did you want?" he asked, turning to Jun-Jun. For a moment, she couldn't speak.

"Um," Jun-Jun stammered, swallowing. "Just to talk."

"OK," Quadrel nodded and flashed her a confident smile. Relief flooded through her body. "I feel like a spin in my air-car. We can talk there."

"Sounds great!" Kaoru spoke up, inviting herself along. Quadrel turned to her.

"Not this time," he said.

Kaoru stared at him, wanting to argue - - needing to argue - - but knowing she didn't dare. Quadrel turned and headed for the door, unconcerned whether Jun-Jun followed him or not. As she started to follow him, Jun-Jun caught the venomous glare Kaoru was giving her. Quadrel was blameless in the girl's eyes. This was all her fault.

Jun-Jun strapped herself into the passenger chair in the air-car. She glanced over at Quadrel as he engaged the superconductor to power up the car's turbines. He wasn't strapped in, just like yesterday. She was about to say something, but the car lurched into the sky, as apparently was Quadrel's habit. His trajectory would achieve the cruising lanes over the city in seconds, but in the process nearly impacted with a delivery vehicle on landing approach with the restaurant across the way from the arcade.

"You almost hit that cargo vessel," Jun-Jun chided him.

"Then he should have gotten out of the way," Quadrel murmured. He seemed pleased with himself.

"You know," Jun-Jun began, wondering for a moment if she had the nerve to bring this up, "you weren't very nice to Kaoru back there."

"That's an odd thing to say," Quadrel smiled. "She was going to slit your throat."

"She was desperate," Jun-Jun looked away. "She likes you - - and she's afraid she'll lose you."

"Kaoru's too possessive," Quadrel replied. "She thinks she has some sort of claim on me and she doesn't. No one does."

"No one?"

"The world does what it wants to and I do what I want to," he told her. "I don't owe anybody anything. I'm not obligated to anyone and nobody tells me what to do. Not Kaoru, not the Queen, not anybody. Not even you." He glanced over at her. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," Jun-Jun began. She felt her cheeks flushing and cursed her immaturity, but forced herself to take a chance. "Actually, I only - - wanted - - to-to see you again."

Being with Quadrel was like kissing a bomb. You never knew if or when it would go off.

"That's cool," he said. Then he flashed her a grin. "You're lucky I like flying with a pretty girl beside me."

It was all Jun-Jun could do to keep from wetting herself. Then she noticed their air speed increase.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he did a barrel roll to turn left when the safer maneuver would have been a gradual bank.

"Sea of Japan," he replied. "Ever hear a sonic boom over water?"

"No," Jun-Jun answered.

"Sound travels for kilometers. And the ship rattles like its about to shake apart."

"You create the boom with this ship?" Jun-Jun asked. Quadrel nodded. "How do you achieve sufficient speed?"

"If I can get high enough, then straight dive for the water, gravity will get me to mach one," Quadrel shrugged. "Then I pull out of the dive at the right moment and skim over the surface of the water just meters above it. It's a rush."

"What happens if you don't pull out of the dive in time?" Jun-Jun asked warily.

"Splat," Quadrel answered matter-of-factly. "That's all she wrote." As he nosed the air-car into an ascent, the youth glanced over at Jun-Jun. "No risk, no gain. You can take a risk,maybe flame out, but nail something really sweet if you hit. Or you can play it safe, be protected from the danger and be bored the rest of your dull life."

Jun-Jun was about to protest, but she realized that it would do no good. As the craft reached apex, she mentally calculated escape routes. Finding none, she speculated how Quadrel would react if she changed to Sailor Juno and took control of the craft. When it went into its dive, she realized it was too late.

The blue water of the Sea of Japan came up fast, faster than Jun-Jun anticipated. Her breath caught in her throat and her hands clamped onto the edges of the seat. Through the dive a voice in Jun-Jun's head was screaming at her, telling her that she was going to die. Just as an ear-piercing squeal began and the craft began to shake like it would flay itself apart, Quadrel engaged the steering boosters. Amid a thunderous clap far louder than anything she'd ever heard, Jun-Jun felt the craft turn. It skimmed along the water, kicking up twenty foot waves on either side of it while the sound waves rumbled toward shore and out to sea. Adrenaline was coursing through her body. Every muscle was pulled tight and she was panting like she'd run twenty kilometers. Mechanically Jun-Jun turned to Quadrel.

"Did I tell you it was a rush?" he asked, flashing that naughty boy smile of his that momentarily masked his devil's eyes.

Straining against her chair harness, Jun-Jun lunged at Quadrel. Her lips sought out his and she kissed him, hungrily, passionately, wantonly. It was a celebration of being alive, of the excitement he inspired in her and of all the pent up energy that she just had to release somewhere. Momentarily startled, Quadrel recovered and leaned into the kiss, extracting as much enjoyment from it as Jun-Jun was.

The control were momentarily forgotten. The pilot was busy. If they impacted with something - - at least they'd die happy.

* * *

"So the basic genetic material that all organic matter is made of is one particular compound," Makoto said.

She stood at the lecture podium, reading the text of the lesson from a prompter embedded in the podium itself. The text was prepared by a leading Tokyo University scholar in biology and used in classrooms throughout Japan. Sometimes Makoto felt like she was cheating in using a prepared lesson rather than teaching the class herself. But then, biology wasn't her strong suit. The only reason she was teaching the class at all was because Ami couldn't teach EVERY class and Minako always ended up telling dirty jokes. She'd matched Rei for it and Rei won, so she was teaching.

"That compound is dee . . .um, die . . .," Makoto began. After staring at the word for several seconds, she pressed a button on the podium.

". . . deoxyribonucleic acid . . ." a computer synthesized voice said pleasantly. To a girl the class giggled.

"Hey," Makoto shrugged, smiling herself, "it's the wise person who knows and accepts what her strengths and weaknesses are."

"Yo, Makoto," Minako said, popping her head into the classroom as the door hissed open. "If you're through embarrassing yourself, can you spare a few minutes?"

"Put your work stations into self-study mode for a few minutes, girls," Makoto said. Then she pointed at them, though she couldn't keep the smirk off of her face. "And NO gossip."

Giggles followed Makoto out into the hall. Once the door closed, the masks of congeniality dropped from both senshi.

"What's up?" Minako asked, for Makoto had summoned her.

"Jun-Jun isn't in class," Makoto reported. "I asked the girls where she was and they made up a lame story about her being sick."

"Wow," goggled Minako. "Of those four, Jun-Jun's probably the least likely to cut school. You think they know where she is?"

"Doubt it. They're covering for her, but they seemed surprised when she wasn't there when class started. Same with the Princess and Hotaru."

"Sounds like a mystery," murmured Minako, already deconstructing the problem in her head.

"And you love a mystery," grinned Makoto.

"Actually, I hate 'em with a passion. That's why I want to solve them so quick," Minako quipped, then winked at her friend.

"I figured since you weren't doing anything," Makoto began.

"I was rehearsing for the show I'm doing next week," protested Minako.

"Like I was saying," smirked Makoto. Minako pulled her eyelid down.

"I'll see if I can run her down," Minako said as she turned and ambled off. "Who knows. Maybe she met the man of her dreams and ran off with him."

"Sure, Blondie," chuckled Makoto. "Happens all the time"

* * *

When the sonic boom registered on his monitors, King Endymion focused his attention on his main computer screen while the computer shifted focus to the observation drones assigned to the area. He noticed several weren't reporting in and their diagnostics were registering terminal damage. The sonic shockwave itself was large enough to cause concern, and with some of his monitor drones out of commission as well, Endymion determined that further investigation was warranted. He was just beginning to put in a call to Chief Nakamura when the door to his computer study hissed open.

"Endymion," Serenity sighed peevishly. "How much longer are you going to hole up in this dreary little room THIS TIME?"

"I haven't been here that long," he replied.

"Five hours and forty-four minutes," Serenity rattled off.

"That's not even close to my record," he joked.

His wife didn't laugh.

"Endymion," she sighed tersely. "There's a beautiful sun in the sky. Could you please come up and enjoy some of it?"

"Serenity, we have a slight situation here," Endymion said. Chief Nakamura's hologram appeared on the control panel of Endymion's computer.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" Nakamura asked brusquely. The royal couple could both tell he was occupied.

"I registered the sonic boom," Endymion told him. "Any damage?"

"Air cargo beacons for the Sea of Japan shipping lanes are all haywire," Nakamura reported. "We're in the process of halting and rerouting commercial and civilian traffic until the beacons are back on line."

"Is that bad?" Serenity asked, for just about anything technical was over her head.

"Potentially," Endymion replied. "The beacons are what the automatic guidance systems of robot cargo ships use to steer by when they're on approach to the harbors along the Sea of Japan. Nakamura, is it disruptive harmonics?"

"Looks like it," Nakamura answered.

"Disruptive harmonics?" Serenity asked.

"Certain crystals, like the ones used in the transponder beacons, have flaws in them that respond to powerful sonic vibrations. The flaws begin a harmonic vibration that interferes with the crystal's ability to transmit the energy through it and do the job it was designed for. In some extreme cases, crystal faults have been known to enlarge due to these harmonics until the crystal shatters completely."

"Oh my," gasped Serenity.

"Any idea yet what caused the sonic boom?" Endymion asked Nakamura. "Commercial haulers are supposed to decelerate below mach one before they enter sovereign airspace. Do you think one of them had faulty automation?"

"Doubtful, Your Majesty," Nakamura replied. "My guess would be the problem we talked about earlier - - reckless kids thrill-seeking in air-cars."

"I see. Carry on as you see fit, Chief. Let me know if I can be of any assistance."

"I will, Your Majesty," Nakamura replied formally. Then he nodded to the Queen. "Queen Serenity." The transmission ended.

"Someone endangered lives on purpose?" gasped Serenity. "How could someone do such a thing? Don't they understand what they're doing?"

"Maybe not," Endymion murmured, grasping his wife's hand. "Or maybe they just don't care."

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. Repercussions

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 5: "Repercussions"

By Bill K.

Jun-Jun wandered into the palace absently. Her feet were on auto-pilot because her thoughts were on other things. The other things were Quadrel Nakamura, his intoxicating presence, the wild ride they'd taken over the Sea of Japan in his air-car - - and the aftermath.

She still couldn't believe she'd been bold enough to kiss him. Once she had, though, she couldn't imagine why she'd waited so long. Maybe it was the leftover adrenaline rush from the dive, but kissing Quad was so exciting she thought her chest would explode. And when she pulled back, startled at her boldness and fearful of how he would react - - and then he smirked that naughty boy smirk of his, leaned in and kissed her, she just melted.

It was even better when he helped.

That's why it was agony to stop. Jun-Jun didn't know how she managed it, but some rational portion of her brain stepped up and told her to stop before they both went too far. She listened - - reluctantly, for there was a desire for Quadrel in her like she'd never felt for anyone or anything. If he'd pressed her or she'd gotten some hint that her refusal would cause him to walk away, Jun-Jun knew she would have given in.

But he shrugged and engaged the air-car again like it didn't matter - - like he could have any woman he wanted any time he wanted and Jun-Jun's reluctance was of no consequence.

"He probably can," Jun-Jun whispered, remembering Kaoru with a twinge in her heart.

The thought of her becoming as desperate and irrational as Kaoru if she was faced with the prospect of losing Quad forever scared her. But losing Quad suddenly scared her even more.

"Well that didn't take long," Jun-Jun heard from behind her. She turned around.

"S-Sensei Aino-sama," Jun-Jun stammered in surprise. Minako was leaning against a wall by the entrance, her poker-face showing no hint of what was going through her mind. All at once Jun-Jun realized that she'd skipped school to be with Quadrel today.

"Where have you been?" Minako asked innocently, nudging herself off of the wall and ambling over. Jun-Jun had the sudden sensation of sinking in quicksand.

"I, um," she began. "I had something I had to take care of. I'm sorry for missing school."

"I don't think missing one day is going to hurt you," Minako smiled. "Not with your grades. If it was something important - - but then it'd have to be. Skipping isn't usual behavior for a girl like you."

Yeah - - boring little good girl like her.

"Anything I can help out with?" Minako asked.

Jun-Jun thought a moment. "No. I've got it under control."

"You sure? You looked pretty deep in thought when you came in. If you don't feel comfortable coming to me, there's always the other senshi. Believe me, I won't be offended. I know I can't compete with Ami in the intelligence department. And Makoto's had a whole different set of life experiences from me."

Jun-Jun nodded.

"Just don't ask her about guys," Minako said and Jun-Jun felt her throat close up. "When she was your age, she fell in love with any guy who looked at her twice."

"Um, OK," Jun-Jun forced herself to say.

When Minako didn't continue talking, the teen took it as a cue that she could leave. Forcing herself not to run, Jun-Jun headed for her quarters. Unseen, Minako was watching her leave with a critical eye. Once again dropping subtle questions and playing to her air-head image had elicited more information than if she'd asked directly. Jun-Jun was a troubled girl.

Boy troubled.

Jun-Jun paused at her door for the computer control to recognize her. She was so relieved that Sensei Aino-sama hadn't probed further and accepted her explanations and evasions that she momentarily forgot the other trap that she knew was laying in wait for her. When she entered her quarters, though, the trap sprung and she remembered too late.

"Where the Hell have you been?" demanded Cere-Cere. She was standing in the middle of the room flanked by Ves-Ves and Palla-Palla. "You were with that boy, weren't you?"

Jun-Jun sighed. Why wasn't love easy?

* * *

Home from school, the Princess Usagi cut through the hall and headed for the door, computer station in one hand. She was headed for her room, since she was still grounded and couldn't go anywhere. She wanted to see Hotaru, but couldn't. As she crept, she silently prayed her parents wouldn't stop her and give her their daily dose of grief for her attire.

Particularly after the last forty-eight hours - - ever since her trip to the beach, things had been tense. The teen was desperate to avoid another confrontation.

"Usa," her father said and the teen mentally sighed in frustration. "A moment, please."

"Yes, Pop," she huffed, pausing at the door.

"Do you have anything in your closet that isn't form-fitting?" he asked, for Usa was wearing a baby blue long-sleeve midriff baring top and white slacks that were tailored to fit like a second skin.

"I'm sorry, Pop, I don't own any burkas! That's the price of a free society!" And she turned to leave.

"Usa," he said. It was an even tone, but one she recognized as his "don't tempt fate" tone. "We need to talk. Could you come into the other room, please?"

Expelling a sigh of frustration, the teen walked into a side chamber from the royal dining chamber, followed by her father. The door hissed behind them and the girl prepared herself for her father's temper. He didn't often show it, but Endymion did possess a temper and, unlike her mother, it didn't appear and disappear in short bursts.

"Apparently you feel I'm being inordinately critical of your dressing patterns," Endymion ventured.

"What's the big deal?" she demanded. "So I show a little skin? Everybody does. Have you seen a fashion stream lately?"

"It's not something I pay close attention to, but I am aware that fashion is cyclical and it has cycled into daring and risque recently."

"So what's the big deal? This goes back to that swimsuit I wore, doesn't it? Pop, the human body is nothing to be ashamed of! So what if somebody saw my breast! I'm not ashamed of it! Why should you be?"

"Believe it or not, everything you've said are views I've had and agreed with. I'm old enough to remember the nude bathing craze of 2671. Your mother doesn't believe in nudity, but I've always felt it was a matter of personal choice and personal comfort."

"Then why is this different?" Usa demanded.

"Because it's you," Endymion admitted. "Perhaps you'll understand when you have children. The moment it becomes you displaying her body and not some other woman, my high minded ideals dissolve."

"Pop, that's not fair!"

"Perhaps not. But it's the way it is. I don't think I can change. And anyway, why is it necessary to be so provocative? You're a pretty girl, Usa. Doesn't that draw enough attention? Why do you need more?"

Usa looked away, burning.

"You don't need this. You could wear old jeans and a baggy shirt and still turn heads. Don't you believe that?"

"I'm just trying to be me, Pop," the teen scowled, her pink bangs falling into her eyes and concealing them. "I'm just trying to express who I am. It's what I'm comfortable with."

Endymion dropped his head. "You know, someday you're going to be queen of this realm. I realize you don't think that far ahead at this point in your life, but what if some day when you're forty and you're queen and in a receiving line in front of some very important people - - and the next person you greet says, 'Hey, I remember when you were sixteen and flashed your breast at me! You were a sizzling babe!' You're going to regret these times at that point in your life."

"OK, I get it. You're trying to protect me as usual," Usa sighed. "If the worst that can happen to me is some guy comes up to me and tells me I was sizzling when I was sixteen, I can live with that. Heck, I might even kiss him. By forty I'll be ancient anyway." She walked over and took her father's hands in hers. "Pop, look at me without the father goggles. I'm sixteen years old. I'll be seventeen in three months. Can I PLEASE live my life my way? If I'm about to ignite a thermo-plasma explosive, please step in and stop me. But other than that, let me make my own decisions concerning my own life. Even if I mess up, it's my life to mess up."

"I only do it because I love you," Endymion mumbled.

Usa felt her eyes get misty. "And I'm really lucky that way," she said, hugging him. "I love you, too, Pop. Just give me some room to grow, huh? I'm not five anymore. I'm willing to take the rap if I mess up - - as long as you're willing to still love me even if I do mess up."

Endymion looked at her helplessly, because those pleading red eyes meant everything to him, then pecked her on her cheek. Usa slid away and headed for the door. Before exiting, she stopped and turned back to him.

"There is one thing you can do for me, Pop," Usa offered.

"What's that, Honey," he asked hopefully.

"Do something about Mom? I only flashed a breast. I didn't murder anyone"

* * *

"Why is everybody making such a big deal about this?" Jun-Jun demanded.

"Because you're not acting the way you usually do!" Cere-Cere argued. "Because this guy has got you tied into knots and acting crazy!"

"I just skipped a day of classes."

"And he couldn't have waited until after school?" Cere-Cere grasped her upper arms for emphasis. "Jun, I understand you want to see him. I don't remember half of what Sensei Kino-sama said in class today because I was too busy wishing I was with Gallan. But I went to class. And guess what - - Gallan was waiting for me after class - - because he loves me and he's willing to do that for me. And if this Quad is too stuck on himself to do that for you, then maybe he doesn't love you."

Jun-Jun averted her gaze. She burned with anger, but didn't trust herself to speak. Her sister thought she understood the situation, but she didn't and her judgments were irritating.

"Look, I'm only saying this because I care about you," Cere-Cere continued. "I'm not jealous or anything. I just don't want you changing yourself into something you shouldn't be just to please this guy. He's not worth it. Nobody's worth that. I like you this way, Jun. And if he had any brains, so would he."

Of course Cere-Cere meant it and of course it was a touching thing to say. Looking into her eyes confirmed that. Palla-Palla looked on from behind Cere-Cere, confused and anxious. She didn't say anything because Cere-Cere was communicating her feelings far more articulately than she possibly could. Jun-Jun's gaze shifted to Ves-Ves.

"Hate to say it, but I've got to go with the Priss here," Ves-Ves shrugged.

"Stop calling me a Priss!" Cere-Cere hissed.

"I'm not into telling people how to live their lives," Ves continued as if Cere-Cere hadn't spoken. "I mean I get enough of that myself. But I don't get changing yourself just to get someone to like you."

"Look, I get it, OK," Jun-Jun replied tersely. "I did something stupid. I wasn't thinking. Quad has me so loopy that I don't even know myself sometimes. But I'm not giving him up, OK?"

"Jun!" Cere-Cere fumed.

"Don't ask me that! I won't miss any more school, I promise. But don't ask me to give him up! I can't. I won't!"

"Jun, he's bad news!" Cere-Cere argued.

"You can't help who you love," Jun-Jun said. Cere-Cere was about to counter-argue, but her sister turned her back on the conversation and retired to her room. Undaunted, Cere-Cere followed her and began pounding on the door.

"This Mister Quadrel-Sir doesn't sound like a nice person," Palla-Palla observed.

"Maybe I need to have a talk with him," Ves-Ves rumbled, glaring straight ahead at nothing in the real world.

* * *

Jun-Jun sat alone in her room with her portable work station. The screen was flashing, with all of the wrong answers on her reinforcement self-quiz highlighted. The girl ignored it. She was too busy thinking about Quadrel. The memory of his kisses make the skin on her lips burn again. She tried to recreate his scent in her mind and doing so caused her pulse to quicken. And just like that she wanted to see him.

"No," the girl told herself. "You have to get this done. You don't want to fall behind."

And a voice inside her asked why. Why did it matter if she fell behind? As long as Quad looked at her with favor, what did anything else matter?

Jun-Jun closed her work station and just sat there. She didn't want to love Quadrel. The sensible side of her brain told her that he would never love her, never change for her. He would never settle down and become someone stable and long-term. And from the conspiratorial side of her brain came one word: "good". A stable, sturdy Quadrel might not appeal to her in the same way. The very fact that he was dangerous appealed to her. Suddenly living on the edge with him was a high, a high she'd never experienced before, and deep down she liked it. Even the adrenal rush of battle as a senshi didn't compare to this, because there was no designated reward for her risk. As a senshi she fought for a cause. In this, she could risk everything for him and still lose simply from his capricious nature.

It was like he said - - no risk, no gain. And the risk scared her, because he scared her. But oh the gain if she won.

"I'm not even sure I know me anymore," Jun-Jun whispered.

The environmental control computer buzzed, alerting Jun-Jun that she had an in-coming communication.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Miss Jun-Jun," a voice was relayed into the room. "This is Tanaka at the front gate. You've got a visitor here."

Jun-Jun's pulse spiked. Would Quad have the naked audacity to visit her in the palace?

"I'll be right down," Jun-Jun responded and flew out of her room. Of course he would. And if he was - - maybe - - maybe he did have feelings for her. Maybe he needed her as much as she needed him.

Seconds later, it seemed, she was at the front gate of the palace. Tanaka, the security doorman at the gate, met her there.

"Where is he?" Jun-Jun asked desperately, for no one was waiting. Not waiting for Tanaka to respond, Jun-Jun pushed the door release and bolted out of the palace, looking around. Tanaka followed her out into the night.

"That's strange," Tanaka commented, puzzled. "She was here a minute ago. I wonder where she went."

It took a few moments of frantic searching before the words registered with Jun-Jun.

"Did you say 'she'?" Jun-Jun asked.

"Yes. It was a girl about your age. I figured she was one of your friends."

"It wasn't a guy?" Jun-Jun asked, feeling on the verge of tears.

"I just turned around to call you and when I turned back, she was gone," he continued, then heard what Jun-Jun had said. "No, it wasn't a boy. Were you expecting someone?"

Jun-Jun felt herself crumble under the weight of her disappointment.

"No," she said softly, looking down. "I guess not. I guess - - it was a silly thing to expect."

She started to return to the palace, but stopped and turned. Jun-Jun cast one last, longing look out into the dusk of Crystal Tokyo, wondering where Quadrel Nakamura might be at that moment and if per chance he was thinking about her.

Without warning a form jumped out from behind the decorative bushes near the door - - the ones Endymion insisted were a potential security threat, but which Serenity insisted on planting. In a second the form was up against Jun-Jun. She spotted the form out of the corner of her eye and tried to pivot away, but was caught by surprise with a forearm across her collarbone. Only her self-defense training allowed her to get her hands up in time to catch her assailant's other hand.

That hand was brandishing a razor-sharp tanto knife with a teakwood hilt and sheath. The blade looked familiar.

"Look out!" Tanaka warned too late. He lunged forward, but stopped when he saw the knife blade hovering at Jun-Jun's throat, held at bay only by Jun-Jun's two hands.

"You think you're going to take Quad away from me, Bitch," Kaoru hissed, her hot breath so close that it scorched Jun-Jun's ear. "You think I'm going to let you take him away from me? Well think hard about how wrong you are! Think about it hard as you DIE!"

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. Violent Storms

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 6: "Violent Storms"

By Bill K.

It was dusk over the beachfront on the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. All the bathers had gone home, ceding the beach to a few die-hard surfers and the small group of dropouts on the north end of the property. The beach was one of the favorite hangouts for dropouts when they got tired of the arcade. The beach was away from civilization and its rules - - save for Endymion's ever-present observation drones - - it was open enough for air car racing along the beach or over the oceanfront, and big enough to accommodate them and their rides. A dropout could spend the day munching on fish and cheap saki, joking with fellow dropouts, telling lies, impressing girls - - in essence be themselves without having to conform to any rules save the group's.

Quadrel Nakamura had been there since lunchtime. He'd already beaten two challengers in air car races and now reclined across the forward windscreen of his vehicle while several other male dropouts exchanged stories. He wasn't really close to any of them. He just tolerated their presence because it beat being alone - - so long as none of them tried to tell him what to do or intimate that they were superior to him or his vehicle.

"So when you beat Hashimoto, did you hit 300?" one of the group asked Quadrel. The conversation had been about the various races of the day and they were trying to draw Quadrel in to keep the dialogue from dying.

"Uh huh," Quadrel replied casually.

"That's pretty fast," another commented. "Your ride have any structural integrity problems?"

"I've done twice that without any structural problems," Quadrel told him. "My ride is prime."

"It's a cinch Hashimoto didn't know what hit him, the poor bastard," chuckled a third. That drew a round of laughter from the group, including Quadrel. But the subject refused to revive and died out.

"So where's Kaoru?" one of them asked.

"I don't know. I'm not her mother," Quadrel said.

"Well she's usually trying to crawl into your jacket with you," snickered a youth. "I just wondered."

"I've got no claim on Kaoru," Quad shrugged, "and she certainly doesn't have any claim on me." He glanced at the youth. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I just figure - - a girl who looks like Kaoru - - I mean . . ."

"You want to make a play for her?" Quad asked.

The youth froze, unsure whether to respond truthfully.

"Go ahead," Quadrel said. "We're not tied together. In fact, Kaoru's getting too many ideas as it is. She's beginning to cramp me. We could probably both use a change of scenery."

"Man, the way you toss away women," the youth shook his head.

"Don't worry about Quad," chuckled another in the group. "He's already got her replacement lined up." He nudged Quadrel. "So, you do that Brazilia birdee yet?"

"Not yet," Quadrel responded casually. "Mood wasn't right yet."

"She probably said 'no'," snickered one of them.

"That's why women think you're a pestilence, Asashi," Quadrel remarked. "You don't force a birdee. You work them until you make them want it so bad that they'll drop their panties if you give them the right look. It's a skill - - and you don't have it."

Asashi burned as the rest of the group laughed at him.

"You're just scared off because she's a senshi," Asashi snapped. Quadrel glanced at him. "What, don't tell me you didn't know!"

"It never came up," Quadrel shrugged.

"She didn't tell you?"

"We were too busy checking each other's tonsils," Quadrel smirked, "with our tongues." The group roared with hoots and laughter. "So she's a senshi, huh? Cool."

"Not a bad look, either," another commented.

"Yeah, she's got a tight little body," Quadrel smiled. "Real athletic - - not like Kaoru. I think this one could actually keep up with me."

"So which one of you guys is Quadrel?"

The group turned to the sound of a teenage girl's voice. They found a sixteen year old with bright red hair stacked atop her head and held by three gold rings until gravity forced it to bend down her back. She wore a white muscle shirt, no makeup or jewelry, and tight black pants and boots of synthetic fiberglass thread. Her pretty features were pinched in a belligerent scowl and her posture silently communicated her intent in a language the dropouts were all too familiar with.

Calmly Quadrel raised his hand while dismissing her by looking away. To everyone's surprise, Ves-Ves marched right up to the air car, splitting the loitering group in two. She slapped hands on Quadrel's jacket front and violently dragged him off the vehicle, shoving him up against it.

"We need to talk," she said with a low growl. She didn't release his jacket.

"Hey, Bitch!" one of the gathered snapped. Several others loomed menacingly.

"Any of you dropouts are hard to be crippled, just let me know and I'll accommodate you," Ves-Ves snarled, glancing over her shoulder. "But my business is with him at the moment, so piss off!"

The challenge had been thrown down. Several of the youths started to accept it, but a look from Quadrel stopped them.

"So what do you want," Quadrel asked calmly, then added, "girl?"

"Just passing along some advice," Ves-Ves said with low, soft menace. "Jun-Jun is my sister. If you do anything - - ANYTHING - - to hurt her, I will personally stuff you into your vehicle's exhaust burner and hit the ignition. We straight on that?"

"So you're a senshi, too?" Quadrel replied, unconcerned.

"Yeah," Ves-Ves replied, her eyes dancing at the prospect of a challenge. "But don't worry. I can beat on you with my henshin stick tied behind my back."

A small smile crept onto Quadrel's face. Then his hands moved like lightning, fists aimed for Ves-Ves's face. But the senshi warded off both blows, then hopped back a pace. She crouched in a fighting stance, her eyes twinkling and her mouth curving into a smile.

"Not bad," Quadrel nodded, smirking himself. "I may just have to try you some day."

"Anytime, Slick," Ves-Ves responded. "I'm not hard to find." She came out of her stance, then turned to the others. "Any of you monkeys got something to say?"

The assembled kept silent, though several glared angrily at her.

"Remember what I said," Ves-Ves tossed back as she turned and walked away from the group. Other dropouts nearby stared in awe of her as she left.

"You going to let her talk to you like that?" one of the youths demanded of Quadrel.

"Did she say something?" Quadrel asked. Clearly it didn't satisfy his companion. "I'm not worried. If I do something she doesn't like and she comes after me, we'll tangle. She can warn me all she likes. It's a free country." Then he winked at the youth. "Doesn't mean I have to listen"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Security alert!" the front gate attendant barked, a statement picked up by the computer controlling the gate. "Situation at the front gate!"

Instantly monitor drones repositioned themselves to get a multiple angle view of the situation. The situation was being relayed to the royal family and the elder senshi, as well as the palace security attendants.

All that was ignored by Kaoru and Jun-Jun. Kaoru was focused on moving her blade close enough to slit open Jun-Jun's throat, while Jun-Jun had both hands locked awkwardly around Kaoru's wrist, holding it at bay. The thought sparked through the senshi's mind to throw her assailant to the ground with a hip toss. However Kaoru had her free arm hooked under her victim's shoulder, blocking that possibility. Besides a violent hip toss with a sharp blade wavering close to her soft throat might do more to help Kaoru accomplish her deadly mission.

"I'm not trying to steal Quad!" Jun-Jun hissed.

"Don't lie to me, Bitch!" Kaoru spat back.

"We both know Quad! He goes where he chooses! I couldn't say or do anything to lure him away from you - - unless he wasn't yours to begin with!"

"SHUT UP! Quad is MINE! He has to be!"

Jun-Jun could hear her whimpering sadly behind her, all the while trying to pull the dagger across her throat.

"He has to," Kaoru sobbed. "Otherwise - - I don't have anything to live for."

"Kaoru," Jun-Jun began.

"So you're going to DIE!" Kaoru seethed. "Then he won't have any choice! He'll have to love me!"

"Oh my goodness!" they heard a woman gasp. The combatants glanced over to the gate and found Queen Serenity standing there, flanked by Sailor Mars and the gate attendant. Overwhelmed by the violent tableau, Serenity started toward them.

"Serenity, don't get close to them!" barked Mars.

"Hush, Mars," Serenity replied. "Please - - Kaoru, is it? Please don't do this."

"Stay away from me!" Kaoru bellowed, turning them both so Jun-Jun was between her and the Queen.

"Kaoru, why?" Serenity asked, slowly gliding toward the pair as she spoke. "Why would you think of doing something like this? How could you contemplate staining your soul by taking another life?"

"She's trying to steal Quad from me!" Kaoru cried angrily. The girl redoubled her efforts to drive the dagger into Jun-Jun's throat. "I won't let her!"

"You love him, don't you?" Serenity sympathized. "He's everything you want and everything you could ever want. But you're not certain if he loves you."

Kaoru glared angrily at the Queen. The pressure toward Jun-Jun's throat relented a bit.

"I've been in that situation," Serenity said, so earnestly and serenely that a person couldn't help but believe her. "It's very frightening. You spend nights worrying how you're going to keep him interested in you. You're so afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing and driving him away - - or inspiring contempt in him - - that you're almost afraid to speak. You dread going out because he might see another pretty face and then you'll lose him forever." She reached out to Kaoru with her big, blue, supplicant eyes. "I've been through that. It's a terrible way to exist."

Tears dribbled down Kaoru's cheeks. Her eyes spoke volumes of gratitude for simply understanding.

"But this isn't the way to solve things," Serenity told her and she wanted to believe. "Taking another life can never accomplish anything but sorrow. Please put the knife away."

"All you care about is her!" Kaoru fumed.

"I do care about her," Serenity appealed, "but I care just as much about you. You're moments away from destroying your life and destroying any hope you might have of being with your man forever. Please don't do this to yourself. I beg you."

The Queen was close enough to Jun-Jun and Kaoru to touch them. She didn't. She merely held out her hand, keeping eye-contact with Kaoru. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sailor Mars had her flaming bow up, a fire arrow notched and ready to fire should Kaoru make the wrong choice. There were others crowded in the gateway of the palace, watching what transpired.

"We can solve this," Serenity stated, "without killing. Any problem can be solved without killing. Please don't destroy yourself, Kaoru. You're too important."

"I just want to be with Quad," Kaoru mumbled. "He's everything. If I lose him - - I won't have anything left."

Something in Serenity's eyes nudged Kaoru to a decision. The dagger came away from Jun-Jun's throat. Kaoru hesitated for just a moment - - then placed it in Serenity's hand. Before she could withdraw her own hand, Serenity captured it with her other hand. Kaoru looked up at her, confused and angry, and found forgiveness in the Queen's expression.

"You've done the right thing," Serenity smiled. "Thank you."

Just then Sailor Jupiter seized the teen from behind. Kaoru began to resist, then went limp with defeat. Jupiter held her until Mars and the security team could converge.

"Please take her to Ami," Serenity told them as the security team escorted Kaoru away. "She needs to be helped, not punished."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Mars muttered. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Serenity said dismissively. She took Jun-Jun's hands. "Are you hurt, Jun-Jun?"

"I'm OK," Jun-Jun scowled, averting her eyes. "I was able to block it before she could cut me."

"So what exactly was this all about?" Jupiter inquired.

Jun-Jun felt incredibly uncomfortable. She didn't want to answer, particularly with the eyes of Sailor Mars boring holes in her. And she didn't want to lie to Queen Serenity. But she knew Sailor Jupiter wouldn't settle for an evasion.

"Kaoru's jealous," Jun-Jun whispered. "She thinks her boyfriend is going to dump her for me."

"Is he?" Jupiter followed up.

Jun-Jun didn't answer right away.

"Let's not be too personal," Serenity said, to Jun-Jun's silent relief. "Jun-Jun, would you like to go up to Ami's office, too? I'm sure this must have been very traumatic for you. Perhaps you can get some rest there."

"I-I don't need a doctor," Jun-Jun replied. "Thank you, Queen Serenity. I guess I will lie down though. Will you excuse me?"

The Queen and her two senshi watched the girl go into the palace. Once she was gone, the trio turned back to each other.

"What did you see, Rei?" Serenity asked.

"A girl going through a lot of angst right now," Mars related. "She's got it bad for this 'Quad' guy, whoever he is."

"Really bad?" Jupiter asked.

"Burning really bad," Mars nodded.

"Well that explains a lot," Minako said, emerging from the shadows where she'd been watching things.

"Then explain it to me!" Serenity demanded. "What kind of boy could inspire such violence and desperation in one human being?"

"A good question," Minako said. "I hope it's not what I'm thinking. That could be really bad."

As Jun-Jun headed for her quarters, she wondered how her life could have spun out of control so quickly. The attack by Kaoru had scared her, not only for how closely the girl had come to hurting her, but also for how truly desperate Kaoru seemed. Her relationship with Quad must be more tenuous than anyone might guess.

Which, Jun-Jun suddenly thought to her horror, was good for her.

"How could I even think of such a thing?" she gasped. "There's no way anything good could come from being with Quad."

And the memory of his burning kisses returned, unbidden, to shout her logic down. Absently Jun-Jun entered her quarters.

"What's wrong, Jun-Jun?" Palla-Palla asked, startling her sister Amazon. The sixteen year old was holding her favorite plush doll to her chest and her forlorn expression meant she sensed the turmoil in Jun-Jun.

"I'm just," Jun-Jun began, then stopped. Was she going to start lying to Palla-Palla, too?

"Are you still having problems with your boyfriend?" Palla-Palla asked and for a moment Jun-Jun wondered just how guileless she really was.

"He's not my boyfriend," Jun-Jun told her.

"Is he being mean to you?"

"I," stammered Jun-Jun, then sighed with frustration. "I don't even think he's interested. Maybe it's for the best."

"But Palla-Palla thought that love was supposed to be a good thing."

Jun-Jun looked at her sister and saw how utterly confused her simple mind was by this complex concept. But was she that much better?

"Well, it's kind of like this," Jun-Jun struggled to explain, to herself as well as her sister. "You really like candy, don't you?"

"Um hmm," nodded Palla-Palla timidly.

"And the more you have, the more you want, right?" Her sister nodded. "But if you have too much, you get fat and your teeth get bad and you get a tummy ache, right?"

"Palla-Palla remembers," frowned the girl.

"Well, Quad is like candy to me," Jun-Jun explained. "And I think I've had too much - - but it's hard to resist, you know."

"Oh," Palla-Palla squeaked. "Maybe you should brush your teeth more."

She patted Palla-Palla on the head. "Yeah. I think I'll go do that. Thanks, Palla-Palla."

Palla-Palla watched her sister disappear into her bedroom. Some inner voice told her that Jun-Jun wasn't going to be brushing her teeth anytime soon. She clutched her doll more tightly to her chest.

Time slipped past unnoticed as Jun-Jun lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. There was no other way around it. She had to stop seeing Quad. She had to stop thinking about him, lusting after him, dreaming about him. He was bad news, nothing but trouble. He was a selfish child who probably didn't have any feelings for her and was just using her interest in him for his own ends. She had to be done with him before he managed to turn anymore of her life upside down. Her sisters were being upset. And now the Queen and the elder senshi knew about it. How much longer until it began to interfere with her duties to the Queen and the Princess? No, it had to stop.

Absently Jun-Jun rubbed her fingertip lightly over her lips. It triggered the memory of his kissing her, the feel of his hand on her body and the drumbeat of her heart in her chest. Did she have the strength?

Her room's communication station sounded. Someone was calling her. Was she being summoned by the Queen and the elders? Was it Cere-Cere or Ves-Ves? Perhaps the Princess had found out and was waiting to rip her. The girl released a heavy sigh.

"This is Jun-Jun," she responded and the room's computer controls relayed the call.

"Hey, birdee," came a male voice on the other end.

"Quad?" she gasped, sitting up in bed.

"Want to have some fun?"

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. Freedom Of Choice

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 7: "Freedom Of Choice"

By Bill K.

Quad was on the line. He'd just asked Jun-Jun if she wanted to have some fun.

"How did you get my link?" she gasped, stunning to be even hearing him.

"I've got ways," he replied matter-of-factly - - as if there was no place on Earth she could hide from him.

"What ways?" Jun-Jun asked warily.

"Look, you want to have fun or not?" he demanded.

"Why me?" Jun-Jun asked, while a part of her brain howled in protest. "I'm not one of your crowd."

"I hang around with who I want to hang around with," Quadrel replied, "and nobody tells me otherwise. Not my friends - - and not your sister."

"My sister?" Jun-Jun cried. "What do you mean?"

"Your sister came to see me earlier," he told her. "The one with the mountain of hair."

"And?"

"We exchanged points of view."

"So you're asking me out just to spite her?"

"Look, birdee," Quad began and she could hear the annoyance in his voice. "I asked you because I thought we could have some fun together. You got a tight little body and you don't go to tears when my vehicle hits two-hundred. Don't read anymore into it. Now do you want to go or not?"

Jun-Jun paused, torn. Each moment of silence made her nervous. She expected to hear Quadrel disconnect at any moment.

"I," Jun-Jun whispered, "shouldn't."

"Your loss," he commented blandly. The link went dead.

So did Jun-Jun's heart. The girl flopped back onto her bed, wondering if she'd just destroyed any chance she had to be happy ever again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the library wing of the palace, Usa and Hotaru worked together researching a paper. She had been able to leave her quarters only through her father's intervention and only because it involved school work. Usa didn't care so long as it got her out of her quarters and let her see Hotaru. The paper was for their history class and dealt with the middle twenty-seventh century confrontation between Queen Serenity and the group of rebels led by Dimando. Known in the history files as The Nemesis Rebellion, the topic was first suggested by Hotaru. As they delved into the research and Hotaru realized the Nemesis Rebellion's connection with the Black Moon invasion of the early 2990s, she offered to change topics.

By that time, though, Usa had developed a keen interest in the rebels who had been turned to evil by the strange entity they all would later know as Wiseman.

"You know, the more I read about Dimando," Usa commented as they researched, "the more tragic he becomes."

"How so?" Hotaru asked. "Because he was in love with your mom?"

"No, that part's just creepy - - especially considering how much I look like her."

"Because of Wiseman?"

"That's part of it. You didn't have to be evil to fall under Wiseman's spell - - Wiseman was evil enough for anybody. You just had to be gullible." She looked down. "Like certain people."

"Or unwilling to see both sides," suggested Hotaru. "That's the way Dimando comes across to me. He felt cheated and denied, and he was so convinced he was right that he didn't see how his actions were affecting other people. And once he and his friends fell under Wiseman's influence after they exiled themselves to the Black Moon, they were easy prey."

"Sometimes I wonder if that's a good explanation for me, too," Usa mused. "Somebody so convinced she's right that she doesn't see how she's affecting others."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself. Or were you secretly planning on conquering the twentieth century?" Hotaru asked, her shy smile masking the sly dig at her friend.

Usa smirked. "Pop banned me from using the Door of Time, remember?" she volleyed back.

Just then Diana ran into the room. She leaped up onto the table the two girls were working on and skidded to a stop. Both girls could see she was quite agitated.

"My Lady, there you are!" Diana exclaimed.

"What's up, Diana?" Usa asked, noting the cat's urgency.

"Your mother was involved in an incident at the gate just now!" Diana reported. "There was a young girl - - and she had a knife!"

Usa was out of her chair and out the door like a shot.

"Is the Queen all right?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, yes," Diana replied. "But it was so dreadfully frightful, Hotaru!"

The doors of the Royal Chambers whisked open just in time to allow the speeding Usa to pass through unrestricted. The pink-tressed tornado looked around and spotted her mother sitting at a table with Luna. She bolted for the room and ran right up to the seated monarch.

"Mom!" Usa gasped. "I heard about the girl with the knife! Are you all right?"

"Yes, Usa, I'm fine," Serenity nodded. "Fortunately nobody was hurt."

"What did she want with you?"

"The girl wasn't after me," Serenity explained. "I only tried to resolve things peacefully. Apparently she has a dispute with Jun-Jun."

"Jun?" gasped Usa.

"Yes, it's apparently over some boy," Serenity added. She looked squarely at her daughter. "Usa, could you go to her? Jun-Jun seems very distraught. I think she could use a caring friend right about now."

"Sure," Usa nodded, galvanized by the idea. "I'll go talk to her right now." She turned to leave, but turned back. "You're sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," Serenity smiled.

"Then I'm gonna go," Usa said and flew through the door. "Don't wait up!"

"What else is new?" Serenity smiled to herself, both forgetting that Usa was grounded.

"I must say, the Princess does have a caring heart," Luna commented, "as big and as wide as her impetuous streak."

"As long as she keeps the first, I'll live with the second," Serenity concurred.

"I thought you two were fighting," Luna said knowingly.

Serenity bowed her head to hide a small, grateful smile. "I guess we're not anymore." Then she let out a huge sigh. "And I'm so glad! I HATE being the strict parent!"

"I can certainly see why," scowled Luna. "It isn't as if you're very proficient at it."

"Oh, stop picking on me!" huffed the Queen.

On her way to the quarters the Asteroid Senshi shared, Usa ran into Cere-Cere. The girl had been spending some time with Gallan and had heard nothing of the confrontation outside of the palace front gate. When the Princess related what she knew, Cere-Cere broke into a run for their quarters, Usa trailing.

"Hello, Cere-Cere!" Palla-Palla chirped sweetly. She was sitting in her corner with her dolls. "Hello, Princess! Did you come to play with Palla-Palla?"

"Palla-Palla, where's Jun?" Cere-Cere asked frantically.

"She's in her room," Palla-Palla said, her expression of joy fading. "Jun-Jun is very sad about her boyfriend. She says he's bad for her, like too much candy. Palla-Palla thinks she has a tummy ache, only higher up."

Cere-Cere and Usa exchanged pained expressions.

"I'd like to get this creep and claw his eyes out," Cere-Cere muttered. She knocked on the door. "Jun? You OK?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk," Usa suggested. "Who is this guy, anyway? The one from the beach?"

"Yeah. His name's 'Quadrel', I think." Cere-Cere knocked again. "Jun?"

"I'm beginning to wish we'd never gone to that beach," mumbled the Princess.

When there was still no answer, Cere-Cere grew worried.

"Palla-Palla, she didn't leave, did she?"

The girl shook her head, her dangling balls whipping around. "Palla-Palla has been here since school."

"Jun, open up," Cere-Cere responded, pounding on the door. "We can talk about this!"

"Computer," Usa demanded of the room's environmental control computer, "location of Jun-Jun in the palace."

"Jun-Jun is not in the palace," replied the computer.

"Override authority, Princess Usagi! Entry into sleeping quarters of Jun-Jun!"

The door slid open. Usa and Cere-Cere entered. As the computer had told them, the room was empty. The room's window to the outside was open.

"She went out the window?" Usa gasped as she peered out, expecting to find Jun-Jun's dead body on the ground below. "It's four stories up!"

"That doesn't mean a thing," Cere-Cere replied, disappointed. "She's a professional acrobat, Usa. We both worked higher than this with the Dead Moon Circus." From the window,Cere-Cere peered out into the approaching night of the city, worry etched on her face.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun had set over the western sky. Artificial light decorated the beach. Its only occupants were a couple of youths surfing and about twenty dropouts on the north end who clung to the place because there was nowhere else they wanted to go. A pair of air cars buzzed the area at high speed, drawing cheers and whoops from the people on the ground.

Quadrel was propped up against the side of his vehicle. He downed some saki and felt the liquid's pleasant burn in his throat. His interest in this scenario was dying with the day. If only there was something new and exciting. The women of the group had long since drifted away, due to his indifference. Kaoru was nowhere to be found and that somehow was a relief to him. His air car superiority was unquestioned. Creating sonic booms was no longer a challenge. He needed something, some spark to his life, a challenge to prove his mettle. Was it like this in the old days for the samurai he so admired? Did they have down time between their titantic adventures?

A presence invaded his sense of space. He turned around and found Jun-Jun standing at a cautious distance from him. She was dressed in a short, flattering white skirt and a long-sleeve, midriff-baring light green top. The ensemble showed her smooth legs and tight stomach off to good effect. But her red mouth was timid and her green eyes unsure.

"Hi," she ventured haltingly.

"Thought you weren't coming," Quad said neutrally.

"Guess I was wrong," she replied and it almost sounded like "I surrender".

His mouth curled ever so slightly and Jun-Jun thought she would explode with delight. "You look good," he said. "You ought to dress like that more often." He looked around, vainly searching the area to see if it held anything even remotely as interesting as Jun-Jun. "Want to go somewhere? This place is getting dull."

"Where did you have in mind?" Jun asked cautiously.

"I know a place on Mt. Fuji that's big enough to land an air car," and he flashed her a confident smirk, "if you're a good enough pilot."

"And if you're not?"

He shrugged. "Splat."

Jun-Jun flashed back to her first time she somersaulted off the high wire, the trepidation she felt before she executed the maneuver and the elation she felt when she succeeded. The thrill was similar to what she felt now.

"Besides," Quadrel added, "it's nice and quiet."

"But air cars are restricted from Mt. Fuji," Jun-Jun brought up, "and foot travel isn't allowed at night."

"Rules," sneered Quadrel. "Nobody tells me what to do. Do you want to go?"

Jun-Jun recalled the desolation she felt the last time she'd refused him.

"Yeah," she replied, concentrating on his magnetic attraction to drown out her inner voice of reason.

It was a short jump by air car to Mt. Fuji. Through the efforts of Queen Serenity, Mt. Fuji was still a pristine mountain, barely affected by the passage of time and the advance of human civilization. Unlike Everest, Aconcagua, Ojos de Salado, McKinley, Kilimanjaro and a host of other once impressive peaks now eroding due to humanity's exploitation or neglect, Mt. Fuji remained a glistening symbol of Japan's past and strength, much to the joy and pride of the Japanese people. It was one more reason they loved Queen Serenity.

The air car's landing shook the placid mountain. Some rocks tumbled down the slope, shaken loose by the air pressure forced down by the craft's landing and the vibrations of its engines. Unconcerned, Quadrel emerged and surveyed Japan from on high.

"I really don't think we should be here," Jun-Jun reiterated.

"Stop being afraid," Quadrel countered. He extended his hand and Jun-Jun moved to take it. "You let your life be run by rules, you won't experience anything."

"It's not just that," she argued cautiously, lest she make him mad. "The environmental damage of an air car up here is real. That's why those rules were put into place. We have to respect that." Quadrel jerked and pulled her up against him. Jun-Jun felt her insides tighten.

"There's only one rule I concern myself with," Quadrel replied, gazing deeply into her eyes. "That's the rule the old samurais followed: 'Live for today. The past is set in stone and the future is in the hands of the gods. The only thing you can affect is the now.'"

"But . . ."

"Look out there," he continued, pointing out towards Tokyo. Jun-Jun looked. From their vantage point, the countryside took on a vastness without losing its tranquility or its fragile beauty.

"It's very impressive," Jun-Jun whispered.

"And if you'd 'followed the rules'," Quadrel added with a sly, bad-boy grin, "you never would have seen it." He cocked an eyebrow, daring her to dispute him.

It was an impressive sight. That and Quadrel's proximity to her was making Jun-Jun feel giddy. Her skin tingled with excitement. If only they could stay here, just the two of them. Such thoughts were quickly becoming Jun-Jun's definition of utter joy.

"I'd think you'd know something about the samurai code," Quadrel said. He released her and sat down on the edge of the bluff they'd landed on. "You are a senshi, aren't you?"

"It's not something we think about," Jun-Jun replied. Quadrel extended a silent invitation to sit next to him and Jun-Jun slid in beside him.

"What's it like?"

"It's a duty. We're supposed to protect the Princess. We're also supposed to protect people in danger."

The youth nodded. "Had any battles?"

"A few."

"Battles where you could die?"

"Any battle is a battle you can die in," Jun-Jun told him.

"Ever kill anybody?" Quadrel asked.

"Quad, what my sisters and I do isn't like those virtual games in the arcade," Jun-Jun cautioned. "It's real, and the life or death of too many life forms depend on us and how we respond. It's not how many of the other guys you can kill. It's protecting life with as little bloodshed as possible."

"Yeah," Quadrel nodded, "but you could kill if you had to, right?"

"If I had to," she whispered. "But it's not something I look forward to. It's the price I have to pay for the second chance the Queen gave me."

"Spoken like a samurai," Quadrel nodded respectfully. "I wish I could be in your place. An exciting life, a chance at every turn to prove your strength or die an honorable death."

"I'd rather live an honorable life," Jun-Jun replied. Quadrel looked at her, surprised.

"Don't you see what you have? Your life is so fulfilling."

Jun-Jun snuggled up against Quadrel.

"I think this is a lot more fulfilling," she cooed.

They sat and surveyed Japan arm in arm.

"You're a lot deeper than a lot of birdees I've been with," he murmured. "You've done things that would curl the hair on most honeys - - as a senshi and before that. You're tough as a guy and yet you're tender like a girl. I've never run into anyone like you before. And you're really beautiful, too."

"You think so?" Jun-Jun asked, her head leaned back against his shoulder so she could look into his eyes.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," he said in a carefree tone. "I don't lie because I don't have to. I'm not scared about what other people might think of me. If I say you're beautiful, then you're beautiful."

"OK," Jun-Jun swallowed, beaming happily at him, "then I'm beautiful."

Quadrel bent in. He shifted his shoulders so Jun-Jun eased down to the surface of the bluff. His lips pressed to hers and Jun-Jun inhaled. Her arms snaked around his neck to hold him in place.

Not that he was going anywhere anytime soon.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Captain Akinori," called a junior monitor technician in the Regional Safety and Security complex. "Monitor drones have tracked air car disturbance in the Mt. Fuji area."

Captain Akinori massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He was forty-seven and a career safety officer with the Crystal Tokyo force, which served all of Japan in conjunction with local officials. Public stupidity or indifference always irritated him, but seemed to do so more the older he got.

"How much do you want to wager it's some Dropout and his girl looking for a late night sex rendezvous?" muttered the officer.

"Shall I alert a patrol?" the technician inquired.

"That was the gist of Chief Nakamura's 'Get Tough' policy mandates," Akinori replied. "I hate wasting personnel on these damn Dropouts, but maybe it'll finally get through to them. Yes, send a patrol. Have the trespassers apprehended and booked."

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. You Only Hurt The One You Love

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 8: "You Only Hurt The One You Love"

By Bill K.

"You have an in-coming communication," the room's environmental computer announced for the fourth time. By that time, Hideki Nakamura was conscious enough to hear and understand it.

The man pulled back the covers and rolled himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed because rolling was the only way he could get his creaky joints over to the side. It didn't used to be like that. A lot of things didn't used to be like that. Sometimes he cursed being in his late forties. And the sobering thing was, this was just a prelude to what was to come.

"You have an in-coming communication," the room's environmental computer announced for the fifth time.

"From who?" Nakamura grunted. He had a good idea who was on the other line at twelve minutes to three in the morning. But he checked, just in case it was his brother calling from North America - - the one who could never get the time difference between Japan and California straight..

"The offices of the Crystal Tokyo Central Defense and Protection Center, Battalion Lieutenant Goyo Ikeda."

Ikeda was shift commander on third shift. It probably wasn't good news.

"Put it through," Nakamura whispered in disappointment.

"Nakamura-San," Ikeda said crisply. "I apologize for disturbing you at this late hour . . ."

"What happened?"

"An observation drone reported an air car landing in restricted space around Mt. Fuji, in direct violation with statute," Ikeda reported. "A patrol apprehended two youths and took them into custody."

"And one of them was my son," Nakamura sighed with frustration. "Where are they now?"

"In detention at the main facility, Sir," Ikeda replied.

"Good," scowled Nakamura. "I'll collect him when my shift begins at nine." The man rubbed his eyes. This wasn't the first time Quadrel had run afoul with the peacekeeping forces of Crystal Tokyo. Unfortunately it didn't seem to faze the rebellious youth anymore than anything he said seemed to faze him. "Maybe a few hours in detention will make an impression where I don't seem to be able to."

"Um, Sir," Ikeda interjected urgently. "There's more."

"What else did he do?" Nakamura exhaled sadly.

"Um, it's the girl he was with, Sir."

"Fugitive? Runaway? Is she pregnant?"

"S-She's," Ikeda reported, "one of Princess Usagi's senshi."

The communication line went silent.

"I'll be right down," Nakamura muttered.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ves-Ves felt a hand touch her shoulder. Reflexes honed on the mean streets of Sao Paulo went into action. The girl was instantly awake. In one lightning-like motion, she whipped the covers up to blind the person to her movements, then rolled out of bed and into a defensive position. But she only found Palla-Palla standing in the room in her pajamas, startled and cowering back. Ves-Ves, dressed only in the panties she slept in, relaxed.

"Oh, it's only you," Ves-Ves sighed. "Sorry if I scared you, Stupid." As her eyes became adjusted to the dark, she could see Palla-Palla was upset and by more than just her sudden actions. "What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Ves-Ves," Palla-Palla whimpered. "Jun-Jun didn't come home. Jun-Jun hasn't been home all night!"

"You're sure?" Ves-Ves asked, concerned.

Palla-Palla nodded. "Palla-Palla was sleeping and-and then something woke her up."

"Did you hear something? Have a bad dream?"

"No," the girl squeaked. "She just had a feeling - - like something bad was happening. Then she remembered that Jun-Jun hadn't come home when it was Palla-Palla's bedtime, so she went to check. And Jun-Jun's room was still empty!"

By now Ves-Ves was wriggling into a shirt. "Come on! We better tell Cere."

It took some pounding on the door, but Cere-Cere finally opened it.

"What is your problem?" Cere-Cere bellowed. She wore an aloe and guava moisturizing cream on her face, her magenta hair was pulled up in a cap and her body was decked out in a very cute and lacy baby-doll nightie. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Jun isn't home yet," Ves-Ves told her, a stone mask covering the worry she felt.

"Still?" gasped Cere-Cere. "You think she's still with Quadrel?"

"And after I warned him," scowled Ves-Ves.

"You don't suppose she and Quadrel," Cere-Cere began to ask, then glanced over at Palla-Palla, "um, you know?"

"No! Jun-Jun is in trouble! Palla-Palla can feel it!" cried the girl in the blue pajamas.

"You know that for certain?" Cere-Cere asked.

Palla-Palla's face scrunched up. "Not for certain - - but Palla-Palla can feel something is wrong and she's afraid its Jun-Jun!"

"Have you tried talking to her with your head?" Cere-Cere asked, trying to keep her sister calm.

"No," the girl squeaked.

"Why don't you try it."

Obediently Palla-Palla closed her eyes. Her mind called out to her sister. At first there was no response, but with the encouragement of Cere-Cere and Ves-Ves, she kept trying. Finally she felt contact with a familiar mind.

"Jun-Jun?" Palla-Palla mentally called out.

"Palla-Palla? Is that you?"

"Jun-Jun, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm OK, I guess. What's wrong?"

"Palla-Palla thought you were in trouble!"

There was no response.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Um, I can handle it. Don't worry about me. Go back to bed."

"But Jun–Jun!" Palla-Palla appealed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I upset you. I - - I'm sorry."

"Jun-Jun?" Palla-Palla inquired. But there was no more response.

"Did you talk to her?" Ves-Ves asked urgently. Palla-Palla nodded. "Is she in trouble?"

"She said she'd handle it," Palla-Palla murmured sadly. "She said not to worry about her."

"Where is she?" Cere-Cere asked.

"She wouldn't say," Palla-Palla whimpered. "Palla-Palla thinks she's ashamed."

With that, Ves-Ves turned and stalked into her room. She came out moments later working a pair of pants onto her hips.

"Where are you going?" demanded Cere-Cere.

"Looks like I didn't make myself clear to 'Lover-boy'," Ves-Ves scowled.

"So what are you going to do - - beat him up?"

Ves-Ves's glance told her sister everything.

"Ves! You can't do that! You're a senshi now!" Cere-Cere howled.

"What am I supposed to do? Just let him hurt her?" Ves-Ves growled.

"And what do you think will happen to you when Sensei Hino-Sama finds out? She'll dig a hole to the center of the Earth and drop you into it!"

"Jun is FAMILY!" Ves-Ves snarled, her eyes blazing murderously. "I am going to PROTECT my FAMILY! And that's more important than being a senshi!" And she stormed out.

Cere-Cere stared helplessly after her sister. Then she heard sniffles behind her. She turned and found Palla-Palla trying resolutely to keep from crying - - and failing miserably. She extended her arm and her sister accepted the invitation. She pressed against Cere-Cere's lacy nightie, clinging to the girl as she cried. Cere-Cere wanted to tell her that everything would be all right. But all she could do was stroke her sister's hair as the girl cried.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minako blew at her bangs.

"Monitor duty is boring," she groused.

"Nobody said you had to stay up," Artemis commented as he checked the displays projected three-dimensionally all around his chair.

"It's too early to go to bed. Besides, my sleep patterns were permanently wrecked by my career. When I used to sing in those ratty clubs, three a.m. was just when I would get off. Man, I'd always be so wired from performing. It took me another hour just to gear down from it." She chuckled at a memory. "And then I had to be up at ten for an audition for a commercial or a modeling shoot. Sometimes I wonder how I did it."

"The Aino lifestyle," Artemis replied. "Burn the candle at both ends - - and the middle."

"Lucky for me I had a long candle," Minako grinned.

"In-coming communication for King Endymion," the control computer stated.

"Better find out what it is," Minako recommended. "Don't want to wake the royal couple for nothing."

"Really? Now why didn't I think of that?" Artemis groused sarcastically. Minako tugged at her eyelid. "Run message. Override authority Artemis one."

"This is Lieutenant Ikeda of the Central Defense and Protection Center," the message audio stated. "Forgive me for disturbing you, your majesty."

"The King is asleep," Artemis replied. "Please relate your message and we will pass it along at the appropriate time." All the while Artemis left the video link off. His words usually carried more weight when a person didn't know he was talking to a cat.

"Um, all right. We're holding a girl in detention at the main facility. She's been identified as one of Princess Usagi's senshi, going by the name Jun-Jun."

Minako and Artemis exchanged surprised looks.

"Why is she in detention?" Artemis asked.

"Violation of airspace and ground restrictions around Mt. Fuji," Ikeda told them. He hesitated a moment. "If, um, since it's a misdemeanor offense, if someone wanted to come over and collect her . . ."

Artemis felt fingers nudge him. The cat looked over and found Minako silently pointing to herself.

"We'll send a representative over immediately, Lieutenant," Artemis said. "Thank you for informing us of this. We hope she didn't cause too much trouble for you."

"Delighted to be of assistance to the palace," Ikeda replied crisply. "End transmission."

"If anyone was going to end up in the jug, I would have bet on Ves-Ves," Artemis remarked. "What do you suppose happened?"

"If it's what I think happened," Minako sighed, "our girl's in for a world of hurt. This is going to be the least of it."

Artemis stared after Minako as the woman left. Minako had that look again. Artemis knew it well. She only got that look anymore when she had a memory of Ace.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The energy barrier over the door powered down. Quadrel looked up from his seat in the comfortable, well-apportioned detention cell - - furnished this way at the Queen's insistence - - and saw his father framed in the doorway. Without responding, he looked away.

"Is there no end to your selfishness?" Chief Nakamura posed, his tone clearly that of rebuke.

"I don't have to explain myself to anybody," Quadrel replied.

"But you have to live in a society with other people and sometimes your desires have to be subjugated for the good of everyone," the Chief lectured.

"Is that what you told Mom?"

"Don't - - bring - - her- - up," scowled Nakamura.

"Why not? Am I too much like her?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're worse."

"Do something about it, then," Quadrel challenged him openly, all the while sitting placidly on the chair at the far end of the room. "In the old days, a samurai would have beheaded a wife who ran off with another man. Would have beheaded the guy she cheated with, too - - and he would have been within his rights, both as a man and as a soldier. But Queen Serenity wouldn't approve - - and you like your fancy position in the government too much to actually grow a set."

"It amazes me how utterly immature you are for an eighteen year old," Nakamura said with contempt. "Clearly your mother was too busy running around to teach you anything about respect and discipline. Unless she spent all of her time sabotaging what I taught you." He shook his head. "And now you've managed to corrupt one of the Princess's senshi?"

"Maybe she just got tired of being another sheep in the herd," Quadrel said. "She's seen danger - - not like you. She's actually fought for something. She's actually felt what it's like to lay your life on the line for something, how that makes you feel like you actually have blood in your veins. Maybe she's not willing to trade that for a nice, safe little existence strutting around in a uniform that doesn't mean anything."

"You stay away from her," Nakamura warned. "I won't see the royal family threatened by you. If I have to keep you in detention here for the rest . . .!"

"Don't make me laugh," Quadrel interrupted. His placid demeanor was betrayed by the fiery glint in his eyes. "You can't keep me here on two misdemeanors. And if you try, your masters in the palace will nail you for it 'because they're good and just and they don't abuse the rights of the people'."

Quadrel got up and ambled toward the door. Nakamura stood his ground until his son was upon him.

"Move. I'm leaving," Quadrel said and leaned his shoulder into the man for emphasis.

Nakamura replied by shoving the prisoner down onto the floor. He towered over the prone youth, glaring down at him. Quadrel only smiled.

"Gotta release me sooner or later," he snickered. "Otherwise the royals won't like it."

"You don't have to be charged until nine," Nakamura told him angrily. "You'll sit here until then."

"Then serve breakfast in this hotel," Quadrel chuckled derisively. "I'm starved."

"Disgrace," Nakamura muttered. The energy screen powered up again and the Chief walked away. If only he could do what he wanted to do to that contemptuous, ungrateful boy. But the permissiveness of Queen Serenity permeated this society so far that he couldn't. And, to his on-going frustration, it was that permissiveness that he'd sworn to uphold.

He looked out the window. Dawn would be coming up over the Pacific Ocean soon. But it wouldn't be a good morning. There seemed to be fewer and fewer of those anymore.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dawn saw Dr. Ami Mizuno start her rounds, as she always did. Ever the early riser, Dr. Mizuno always checked in on patients in the palace infirmary if there were any, then reviewed the nightly reports from all the hospitals and clinics in the Crystal Tokyo area. This allowed her sensible, healthy breakfast to properly digest before she tackled the real medical problems and concerns facing Crystal Tokyo and Japan in the thirtieth century.

From reviewing her messages at her quarters while she dressed, Ami knew about the incident with Kaoru at the gate. Dr. Ling Tse-Tsao, her assistant at the infirmary, was treating Kaoru. Dr. Ling, thirty-six, was of Chinese ancestry and had been assisting Dr. Mizuno for four years. Ami thought her very competent and trustworthy, allowing her to shift some of her workday to other concerns. Dr. Ling nodded her head in greeting when she saw Dr. Mizuno approach.

"You heard about the incident last night?" Dr. Ling asked.

"I read your message," Ami nodded. "What's your evaluation of her mental state?"

"She wasn't very communicative," the woman revealed. "According to her record, Kaoru Hotokiri was an average student from a stable home with no record of discipline problems. Then she met some boy. I could only get the name 'Quad' from her. From that point on, she began missing school, staying out late. Her grades slid, her personality became moody with hints of paranoia - - finally she left school completely and began staying away from home for days at a time. Apparently she's fully embraced the 'dropout' lifestyle."

"So what motivated the attack on Jun-Jun?" Ami asked.

"From what I've been able to gather, Kaoru feared competition for this 'Quad'. She strikes me as a very desperate girl."

"I can imagine," Ami nodded. "She transforms her entire life in an effort to please this boy, only to have his affections possibly drift to another person. No doubt she's desperate for some way to restore the status quo and saw violence as her only means. What course of treatment would you recommend?"

"I think she has to be transferred to the Tokyo Mental Health Institute for some immediate psychological intervention," Dr. Ling said. "A demonstration of violence indicates to me she's reached a stage of mental instability and she could fall into another violent reaction quite easily. We have to intervene and prevent that. And unless The Queen is willing to use her power to . . ."

"Alert!" blared the infirmary's environmental computer. "Vital sign failure in examination room one! Alert!"

Instantly Ami and Dr. Ling were sprinting down the hall to examination room one. The door hissed open upon recognizing them. Each woman saw the gruesome sight at the same time.

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. A Cold Dash Of Reality

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 9: "A Cold Dash Of Reality"

By Bill K.

Jun-Jun sat in the detention room at the Central Defense and Protection Center and worried. Her life had just taken a dramatic turn, possibly downward. She was a senshi of the Crystal Palace, one of the honored bodyguards of the Princess Usagi and a soldier in service to the King and Queen. Moreover, she was a former villain trying to prove to society that she had reformed and was capable of being trusted by honest people. Yet here she sat in a detention room, charged with violating the law. She faced shame, ridicule, punishment, possible expulsion from the palace and service to the royal family.

And all she could worry about was whether Quadrel Nakamura would ever look at her again.

"Prisoner will stand," a security officer said. He was standing on the other side of the energy barrier. Jun-Jun looked up at him.

"Time to be charged?" she asked hoarsely. She remembered her mental communication with Palla-Palla earlier. She'd cut the conversation short, lest Palla-Palla pick up a stray thought and learn of her humiliation. How would she face them? Ves wouldn't care, but Cere would and give her such a tongue-lashing. And Palla-Palla - - just imagining the look of hurt and betrayal in her sister's eyes made Jun-Jun sick to her stomach.

The girl was escorted down a hall, passing several other officers. They glanced at her, then moved on. It wasn't a big crime she'd committed. But it was a slip, and reformed villains weren't allowed even one slip. She saw the contempt in their faces.

If only she had Quadrel to hold onto.

They entered the room where her arrest had been recorded. She'd only been here a few hours ago, but it seemed like a million years. Was the rest of her life doomed to be this way? Because Quadrel probably wasn't going to change, no matter how much she tried to change him - - and there was no way she could possibly live without him.

"Chief Nakamura," the officer said to a ranking officer talking to someone. Jun-Jun looked up from her melancholy daze. He was an older man, a little stiff and formal, but seemed competent. Then she saw who he was talking to. It was Minako Aino. "Here's the detainee you asked for."

"S-Sensei Aino-sama," Jun-Jun whispered. Great, now the elders knew as well. If only she'd stayed in her bedroom tonight.

"Jun-Jun," Minako replied neutrally. Her face was a placid mask, unreadable. She turned to Chief Nakamura. "Chief, we're not looking for special favors here. I know Endymion would expect her to be treated like everybody else and Serenity would probably agree. I'm just saying that she's a kid and she made a mistake. She wasn't the pilot. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and probably used some bad judgment. That's part of what being a kid is all about. Nobody got hurt. And it's not like she's on the ten most wanted list or anything."

"She may not have a record," Nakamura said, glancing disdainfully at Jun-Jun, "but she does have a history." Jun-Jun felt her cheeks burn.

"Yeah, and I was part of that history," Minako countered. "She's a different person now. You can't compare them. Look, releasing her to me doesn't mean she's going to skate on this, if that's what you're worried about. Hell, if I know Rei, our girl's probably going to wish she'd stayed in detention." The quip fell flat. Minako sighed. "I just figure you folks down here have better things to do than babysit a sixteen year old who made a dumb call." And Minako flashed him the million dollar smile that sold three television shows, thirty-six movies, fifty-seven albums, thousands of concert dates and countless autographed photos.

"This is what the palace would want?" Nakamura asked. Minako chose not to disagree. "All right. I'll release her to your custody. But I'm filing a full report with King Endymion on this incident."

"I think he'd insist," Minako replied diplomatically, hiding her irritation. She turned to Jun-Jun. "Let's go, kiddo. I've got a hover-car parked out front."

They drove through the streets of pre-dawn Crystal Tokyo. Jun-Jun waited for her mentor to tear into her, but Minako only silently drove. The longer it lasted, the worse Jun-Jun felt. Finally, about half-way across the city, Minako disengaged the vehicle and came to a stop.

"So," she began, looking straight ahead, "anything you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry," Jun-Jun whispered.

"Well, that's a start," Minako replied. "I guess that means you know what you did was dumb. Is he worth it?"

Jun-Jun felt tears welling. "I-I want to say 'no'," she choked out, "but . . " Her features scrunched up. "Oh, you wouldn't understand."

"No? Try this on for size: you met a boy who looks and feels like he just stepped down from heaven, but he's got a soul that was made in hell. You don't want to love him, but trying to do without him is like trying to get along without breathing. The more you try to avoid him, the more interesting he becomes. So you figure that if you just love him hard enough, he'll change some day - - but deep down inside you're afraid that he's never going to change and he's just going to drag you down with him."

"Wow," Jun-Jun whispered. "I guess you do understand."

"I don't just understand," Minako said, her hand covering the hand Jun-Jun had on the arm rest. "Been there, done that, sold the video rights. Part of my wild, misspent youth involved traveling down a path similar to the one you're walking right now." Minako glanced sternly at her. "Of course, I never got myself arrested. But it's a part of my life I don't like to talk about. I only gave it one chapter in my biography."

"What did you do?" Jun-Jun asked desperately.

Minako sighed. "I spent a lot of painful years trying to get over him. See, some guys are like sparklers. They burn bright and pretty for a short time. Then the passion burns itself out and you sit back and wonder what you ever saw in him. Then there are guys that get under your skin. They're like an addiction. You manage to do without them for years and you think you've finally beaten it. Then you get weak and give in once, and you're back to square one."

"So how do you beat it?" Jun-Jun asked.

"You find something you love more, I guess," Minako shrugged. "That always worked for a while with me. But sometimes you can't beat it. Sometimes you just have to be strong because the longing will always be there. That's the way it was with me. I never got over Ace. It's just - - one day he died - - and I cried - - and then it didn't matter anymore."

Jun-Jun looked down at her shoes.

"It sounds like a crappy movie, only this isn't a movie, Jun-Jun," Minako continued, "and things aren't going to be wrapped up in a neat little package by the third act. I had to make a choice with Ace. I couldn't go where he wanted me to go or do the things he wanted me to do - - not and respect myself. And I think you're going to have to make a similar choice, maybe sooner than you want to. If tonight is any indication, you're going to have to make a choice between doing what's right and doing what feels good."

"I want to do what's right, Aino-sama," Jun-Jun choked out. "But it's so hard."

"I know," Minako whispered. "I still wonder sometimes what it would have been like if I'd made the other choice. If being with him would have outweighed my disappointment in myself. But maybe that's the thing you can love more than him - - yourself." She looked over at Jun-Jun, then patted her hand. "Anytime you need to talk, call me, huh? You don't have to go this alone." Minako engaged the vehicle. "Um, but after eleven a.m., huh? I'm still allergic to mornings."

To Minako's delight, a smile peeked through Jun-Jun's tears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serenity glided into the hospital ward of the palace. Dr. Ling pointed her to where Ami was. The queen found her at the side of a patient's bed, studying the holographic scans and monitors displaying the patient's every vital sign. As she approached, Serenity recognized the patient as Kaoru, the girl she'd talked the knife away from just the previous night.

"Oh my goodness!" gasped the queen. "Ami, what happened? Is this why you called me?"

"Yes," Ami whispered, pulling herself away from the vital sign displays. "Dr. Ling and I found her approximately an hour ago. She tried to hang herself. She tore her gown into strips and manufactured a noose." Ami glanced back ruefully at the sleeping teen. "Fortunately the gowns are made of pressed porous plastic. They couldn't sustain her weight and the noose broke before she asphyxiated. If she'd used a fibrous material, she'd be dead."

"Why would she want to kill herself?" Serenity cried. As Ami expected, the queen was horrified that someone, anyone would commit lethal violence against anyone else, even themselves. Every life mattered to Serenity, from her closest friend to a stranger half way around the world. It reaffirmed the divine nature of the woman in Ami's otherwise cold scientific eyes.

"I can only speculate without a full psychological examination and months of intense therapy," Ami began. "I would imagine it's the same motivation as her attack on Jun-Jun last night. My hypothesis is that she's become so dependant in her mind on her perceived relationship with another boy that the threatened loss of that relationship motivates her to violence out of desperation."

"Just who is this boy?" Serenity asked. "Does anyone know? Maybe I can talk to him, and get him to see just how much he's hurting her."

"If anyone could, you could," Ami smiled wistfully, remembering everything her friend had done over the centuries to mend fences between other people. "But that's not why I called you down. I felt you should be aware of this, but there was another reason."

Serenity looked at Ami curiously.

"Dr. Ling felt that, due to her violent initial response, the patient should be sent to the Tokyo Mental Health Institute for treatment," Ami told her. "I was leaning toward that myself. However, after this incident, coming so close to the first, events have convinced me that we need to be more - - proactive."

Serenity looked at Ami even more curiously.

"This is not an indictment of modern psychotherapy. I fully and totally believe in its benefits. But in extreme cases, psychotherapy can be too slow. I think we need you to act."

Ami saw Serenity grow visibly uneasy.

"Normally I wouldn't ask. It's just . . ."

"I understand, Ami," Serenity whispered. "It's a fine line, altering another person's thoughts. When I'm using my - - gifts - - to wipe away bad experiences and pain from a person's memory, that's one thing, and I'm happy to do it. But changing the way a person thinks . . ."

"You have to be cautious," Ami agreed. "Don't feel guilty. It's something that should only be entered into with great care and reflection. I appreciate your restraint. Everyone does. If I weren't so afraid she would try to harm herself or someone else again, I wouldn't ask."

Serenity silently nodded. She turned to Kaoru and Ami backed up slightly. Leaning in, the queen lightly brushed her fingers across the sleeping girl's forehead and down her cheek. It was as loving a caress as if Kaoru was Serenity's own child.

"Forgive me for intruding," Serenity whispered to the sleeping teen. "Don't be afraid. I only want to make the hurt stop."

As Ami kept watch on the vital sign telemetry, she glanced down and noticed Serenity was beginning to glow silver.

"There, there," Serenity said softly to Kaoru. "I understand. It hurts to be rejected. It hurts so much to see the one you need with someone else. But violence won't solve it. Violence will only drive him further from you."

The girl slept peacefully, but Ami noted a slight elevation in her heart rate.

"No, why would you want that? You have so much to offer, so much yet to experience," Serenity whispered softly. "I see it. I cherish it. I would be very sad to lose your presence among us. Many people would be. Deep down, I think you would be, too."

The heart rate jumped a few more beats.

"There are ways that aren't so permanent to deal with pain," Serenity told her as she stroked the girl's forehead. "I can help you. I can take the pain away." She hesitated. "But it will mean killing the passion you have for him. I don't want to do that unless you agree. It's a terrible price to pay, not loving someone anymore. But it will help me stop your pain."

The girl didn't move. However, suddenly, Serenity dropped her head. Her hands flared silver around Kaoru's head. When the light died out, Ami noticed that Kaoru's heart rate fell back to normal levels. Serenity turned away, but stopped when Ami's grateful hand went to her shoulder.

"What a terrible price to pay," Serenity choked out.

"Love doesn't always conquer all," Ami offered.

"And I hate it every time," Serenity replied.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minako pulled the hover car into the private vehicle port behind the palace. She glanced over at Jun-Jun. The teen was silent, morose and supremely embarrassed. Minako felt the urge to crack a joke or do something to lighten things up. She hated seeing someone not happy. She always had. After some reflection, Minako had realized it was one of the reasons she'd become an idol.

But she resisted. Jun-Jun had a lot of very important, very heavy things to think about. The girl had listened when Minako said her piece about what she'd done and what she was involved in. She didn't need to hear anything else from her. One thing Minako had learned the hard way as an adult was that kids only wanted to hear so much from you. Cross the line and you were perceived as condescending or authoritarian and then nothing you said would ever be heard. All Minako could do was pass Jun-Jun on to her sisters and friends and hope they could reinforce what she'd told the teen.

As they exited the craft, Minako spotted Usa waiting by the door.

"Good for you, kid," the blonde murmured to herself.

"P-Princess!" Jun-Jun gasped. Her cheeks colored with mortification.

"Jun, are you all right?" Usa asked, rushing up to her friend. "I heard what happened!"

"You heard?" Jun-Jun cringed.

"Yeah," Usa grimaced. "Small palace. It's kind of hard to keep secrets around here, especially if you're a royal or a senshi. You should see all the looks I've been getting ever since word of 'the swimsuit' got out." And she rolled her eyes dramatically for emphasis.

"What are the King and Queen going to do?" Jun-Jun asked, not really wanting to know.

"We'll deal with that when it comes," Usa replied resolutely, and both Jun-Jun and Minako instantly knew the Princess was going to fight for one of her senshi. "How are you doing?"

"I'm so embarrassed I want to crawl in a hole," Jun-Jun frowned.

"Want to tell me about it?" Usa offered.

And in that moment, Minako noticed again how in some ways Usa was just like her mother. Confident that Jun-Jun was in good hands, Minako quietly left the pair alone.

Diana peeked into the bedroom in Usa's quarters, fresh from a night of prowling. She could see a tray of snacks on a table next to the bed, while Usa and Jun-Jun sat on the bed itself. They seemed engaged in an intimate conversation. Unobtrusively, the gray cat eased herself out again.

"I honestly don't know what to do, Usa," Jun-Jun confessed. "Aino-sama told me that I'm going to have to choose between being a senshi and being with Quad pretty soon. I know that - - especially after tonight - - assuming it's not too late already." Jun-Jun thought a moment. "No, I do know what to do. I just don't know if I have the strength."

"You have it that bad for him?" Usa asked.

"Oh, Usa," Jun-Jun sighed with frustration, "when Quad looks at me, I forget my own name. I want to please him so badly, because - - because guys like Quad don't normally even look at girls like me." She smoothed her hair with her hands. "I knew what we were doing last night was wrong. I didn't want to go. We could have gone anywhere. I think Quad only wanted to go there because he knew it was illegal." She paused. "Although the spot he took me to was very romantic. The point is I knew what we were doing was wrong. But when it came down to standing up for it - - I couldn't. Because he would have gone without me - - and that might have been the end of it. And I couldn't face that."

"So he's one of these guys out for thrills?"

"Yeah. It's all he seems to care about. I think the only reason he goes with me is because I'm new and exciting. I'm so afraid that once he gets tired of me he'll dump me the way he dumped Kaoru."

"Then maybe you are better off without him," Usa offered.

"I've told myself that a hundred times," Jun-Jun related. "But what if he can change? What if all he needs is someone to love him, someone to give him a reason to be a better person and stop being selfish? If I walk away from that, will I be throwing away true love, a love that everybody dreams about and searches their whole life for? Because I've never felt this way about anybody before. This has to be true love!"

"But if it's not," Usa replied gently, "what are you going to have when he gets tired of you? Because if you've got to choose and you choose him and its wrong, I don't know if you can go back." Usa grinned. "Unless of course I'm Queen by then. If that's the case, you can come back anytime."

Jun-Jun gave her a smile touched with sadness. They went silent for a few moments.

"What would you do?" Jun-Jun asked. "What if you had to choose between Helios and being Sailor Moon?"

"I'd choose Helios," Usa shrugged. "I'd really miss being Sailor Moon though - - but I love Helios and he loves me. Maybe that's the difference. I know Helios loves me."

Jun-Jun looked down.

"Look," Usa suggested, "don't decide until you absolutely have to. Maybe this guy can change. Maybe if he sees how much hell he's put you through, he'll wake up and see what he's got and take better care of it. But no matter what happens, we're still friends. OK?"

"Thank you," Jun-Jun whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Dead Woman Walking

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 10: "Dead Woman Walking"

By Bill K.

It was coming up on the end of the afternoon lesson on Three-Dimensional Calculus. As she lectured, Rei Hino wandered around the classroom. This was her habit. She felt that a moving lecturer was less likely to become boring, particularly with a dry subject such as Calculus. Even though it was rudimentary Three-D Calculus, only what someone would need to know to obtain an air car pilot's certification, it was dry stuff even to her, let alone a sixteen year old mind. So she kept moving, to keep her own interest as well as their's.

She also circled the room to better keep a handle on discipline in the room. By circling the students, Rei could keep an eye on them. There were fewer hidden spots for Usa to text message Hotaru, fewer spots for Ves-Ves to throw things at Cere-Cere. And Palla-Palla . . .

"Mind on your work, Palla-Palla," Rei warned as she passed the girl.

Palla-Palla straightened up and returned her attention to her work station. While Palla-Palla's savant talents allowed her to comprehend Three-Dimensional Calculus faster than anyone else in the class, her mind had even more tendency to wander than the others. The girl's cheeks grew crimson and Rei smiled to herself.

"And the plus/minus altitude ratio must always equal three hundred sixty. Otherwise, you've miscalculated," Rei finished up. She expelled a tired sigh. "OK, that's it for today. Read chapter sixteen and do the quiz at the end of the chapter - - BY YOURSELVES! I want the exam files to me by 0800 tomorrow. No excuses and don't collaborate, because you all know I'll know."

A groan went up among the students.

"Miss Rei-ma'am?" Palla-Palla asked, raising her hand. "What if Palla-Palla has already read that chapter?"

"Show-off," muttered Ves-Ves.

"Then you'll have that much more time to study your English verb conjugation - - which you're still behind on," Rei replied with sugar-sweetened sternness.

"Yes, ma'am," Palla-Palla pouted.

As the six girls filed out of the classroom, Rei's eyes followed Jun-Jun out. It had been a week since her humiliation: Arrest, detention, and the disappointment or suspicion of her family, her friends and those who worked in the palace. It had also been a week since she'd been with the boy who caused it all. Some had wondered if she'd been sneaking out to be with him. Rei knew better. Every time she got within twenty feet of the girl, Rei could feel the deep depression Jun-Jun was in like a swung sack of bricks. Not to mention the undercurrent of worry coming from the other girls that made it obvious she hadn't seen Quadrel.

Her heart went out to Jun-Jun. Rei understood how bittersweet it was to love someone you couldn't have. She also understood how destructive it was to give your love to someone who didn't love you. Everyone was grateful, but shocked, when Rei didn't push to drop the hammer on Jun-Jun for her transgression. She didn't because Rei understood.

"So how's she doing?" Makoto asked. Makoto had drifted into the classroom surreptitiously. They both knew who she meant.

"I wish there was something I could say to her to ease her mind," Rei replied. "But there are some things that even religion and philosophy can't fix."

"Yeah. You don't really get over love ending badly. I thought I was the queen of the bounce-back until San-San died," Makoto said. "I guess all she can do is hang on until her friends and family pull her up." Makoto thought for a moment. "Maybe I ought to bake her some cookies."

"You think every problem can be solved by baking cookies," Rei smirked.

"Baking cookies doesn't solve problems," Makoto said. Then she flashed Rei a smile. "It just gives you a reason to live until a solution comes along." Rei chuckled.

In the quarters of the Asteroids, Jun-Jun sat at her workstation, working on the calculus assignment. She didn't say a word. She didn't smile. The others tried to work, but kept making curious, worried glances at their sister. Finally Cere-Cere couldn't stand it any longer.

"Jun," she said, sitting next to Jun-Jun's work area, "you want to cry on my shoulder?"

"No," Jun-Jun whispered.

"I won't mind."

"I don't feel like crying. And what do I have to cry about? It's not like Quad loved me. He hasn't called since the arrest. He hasn't stopped by. I guess I'm not new and exciting anymore."

"He probably knows what's good for him," Ves-Ves muttered.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Cere-Cere.

"He's just lucky I didn't find him that night."

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING, MUSCLE BRAINS!" Cere-Cere yelled. She turned back to Jun-Jun. "Maybe Ves did scare him away."

"You don't know Quad. Nothing scares him," Jun-Jun snickered sadly.

"Obviously commitment does," Cere-Cere replied. "Jun, what can I do? You gotta get over this!"

"I'm sorry for dragging you guys down," Jun said. "I'm trying. It's just - - it feels like there's this huge hole in my chest. The whole world looks like it's painted in gray. I just - - I don't want to do anything - - except go running to Quad or find some way to end the pain." An eerie silence filled the room. "I really know how poor Kaoru felt now."

Silently Palla-Palla got up from her area. She padded up behind Jun-Jun, then draped her body over the girl's back, wrapping her arms gently around her sister's neck.

"You're not going to run away," Palla-Palla said with child-like resolution. "Palla-Palla won't let you."

"OK," Jun-Jun smiled slightly, patting her sister's arms. "You're too strong for me. I'll stay. But I may need you to be strong for me again if I get weak."

"Palla-Palla will be as strong as she has to be," the girl said. She didn't release her grip.

"Hey, why don't we go out and do something? Have fun. Take your mind off things," suggested Ves-Ves.

"What about homework?" Jun-Jun asked. "Hino-sama said 0800."

"Screw homework and screw Hino-sama!" snapped Ves. "She can't hate me anymore than she does now!"

"No," Jun-Jun replied. Ves was about to protest. "Ves, we're both on thin ice right now. Don't tempt fate."

"But I can't stand this! You've been moping around this place all week!"

"It's the price you pay for falling in love," Jun shrugged. "It doesn't mean you get to lose your head or shirk your responsibilities. Just look at Kaoru - - or me, for that matter."

"Man, I hope I NEVER fall in love," huffed Ves-Ves.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was evening. Queen Serenity was to the point where she was ready for bed. She only had two things to do. One was find a way to drag Endymion out of his computer room so she'd have someone to snuggle with as she slept. But before she attempted that herculean task, she glided up to the infirmary as she had every night the past week to visit Kaoru.

Ami had long since gone to bed. Dr. Ling was just finishing up. The automated care systems would take over for the evening and if an emergency came up it would page Ling or Dr. Mizuno. As Serenity glided to Kaoru's room, she recalled the progress the girl had made, once Serenity had mentally restored her will to live by restoring her sense of self. The tissue regeneration drugs had just about healed the scarred skin on her throat and her severely lacerated larynx. In two days, Ami hoped to transfer her to the Tokyo Mental Health Institute. Everything seemed to have worked out, which gave Serenity a sense of relief. It was relief tinged with guilt, though. Serenity had subtly altered Kaoru's mind so she was no longer attracted to Quadrel in order to build up the girl's pride. She saw no other way to pull the teen out of her violent state,but it ate at her just the same.

When Serenity entered the room, though, she found a surprise waiting for her.

"Jun-Jun?" Serenity remarked.

"I-I'm sorry, Queen Serenity," Jun-Jun said, startled by the queen's appearance and embarrassed at being caught. "I-I didn't - - um, I was just . . ."

"You were worried about her?" Serenity smiled, calming the situation as she had so many times during her life. "That's very nice of you, considering she did attack you."

"Sometimes you do things that you want to take back," Jun-Jun replied softly. "Sometimes you just can't help yourself. I kind of understand her a lot more now."

"Still, I'm very grateful that you have enough maturity to put any hard feelings aside," Serenity said. Her hand softly brushed Jun-Jun's green hair.

"I don't know if it's that," Jun-Jun murmured. "I can't help thinking that looking at her is just looking at me in the future."

"I have faith in your character, Jun-Jun," the queen told her. "I always have. I wouldn't have given you the job of protecting my daughter if I didn't."

"I," Jun-Jun began, then fell silent.

"We all stumble. Believe me, I'm the expert on that. And it hurts. And you cry or get angry. But then you get up and continue on. The only alternative is to just stop and that doesn't accomplish anything."

Just then the patient began to stir. Serenity and Jun-Jun focused in on her.

"Queen Serenity," Kaoru said, smiling as she realized the monarch was present. Then her gaze shifted and she recognized her second visitor. "You."

"I-I'm sorry," Jun-Jun grimaced. "I don't want to upset you. I'll go if . . ."

"It's all right," Kaoru whispered, her voice still recovering from the cut of the noose. "You can stay. I - - don't hate you anymore."

Jun-Jun didn't know whether to feel elated or guilty.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you," Kaoru wheezed. "I was just so scared. Scared of losing - - of losing Quad. I really don't know why now. I think I loved him - - but I can't feel it now."

Serenity's gaze shifted to the ceiling.

"I was crazy desperate. I feel better now - - better about myself. I mean, love is nice, but it's not worth ruining your life over. Nothing is."

Then she focused squarely on Jun-Jun.

"Don't love him, if you can help it - - Quad, I mean," warned Kaoru. "He won't love you. He won't love anyone but himself. I'm not sure he can. Stay away from him. He'll only hurt you."

"I'm trying," Jun-Jun whispered.

"It's hard," Kaoru sympathized. "I think I remember." The girl sighed. "Feel so sleepy. Please forgive me if I pass out on you."

Moments later the girl was asleep.

"She must be very tired," Serenity judged.

"I think it's her meds," Jun-Jun said. Serenity's cheeks colored.

"Oh. Right." Serenity straightened up. Then she noticed Jun-Jun's demeanor.

"It's not fair he can do this to someone," Jun-Jun stated.

"No, it's not," Serenity sympathized. "Unfortunately, some people are like that. They don't realize what they do affects everyone around them - - or they don't care. I try to teach people that it's wrong to not care about what you do to other people. I can't reach everybody,  
and I don't always succeed with the people I do reach, but it's important to try. We won't get better as a people otherwise."

"Yeah," Jun-Jun nodded. But she was staring at something far away, far past Serenity and Kaoru and the infirmary room.

Serenity thought about saying something more, but refrained. She trusted Jun-Jun and part of trusting someone was believing that person would make the right decision ultimately.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Returning to the palace, Minako met Makoto on the path leading to the front gate.

"Hey," the blonde waved. "Where are you headed? Late rendezvous with some cute guy, hmm?"

"Just a little last minute shopping," Makoto replied, an eyebrow arched. "I've got this new breakfast recipe I want to try out on Ami. So pull your antennae in, gossip monger."

"Hey, dirt on your friends is the best kind of dirt," Minako smirked. "And it's a wonder Ami isn't a blimp with you around."

"Actually cooking for Ami is a challenge," Makoto admitted. "Her diet is so strict and so health-conscious that you have to be really creative to make a dish seem rich and indulgent and not actually be. Keeps me on my toes. And when you do succeed, it really feels like you've accomplished something."

"And are you 'rewarded' afterward?" Minako inquired slyly.

"Boy, your mind is running particularly dirty tonight," Makoto grinned cynically. "Is there a full moon? So why are you out and about? Fishing for another boy-toy?"

"Name one thing on this Earth that is more absolutely divine than the male of the species in his early twenties?" Minako demanded.

"Motherhood?"

"PFFFTT!"

"So why are you here and not playing with some young stud's libido?" Makoto asked.

"Because they're not biting tonight," grumbled Minako.

"The 'Goddess Of Love' struck out?" Makoto marveled playfully.

"It happens. Every once in a while there'll be a night when I could walk down the Promenade naked and not get noticed. I think the gods do it to keep me humble."

"Then they're failing miserably," Makoto murmured with a smirk.

Just then, Minako nudged Makoto. She pointed Makoto's line of sight to their left. Though she was off in the distance, the hairstyle was unmistakable - - Jun-Jun was hurrying off somewhere.

"Where do you think she's going?" Makoto wondered. "You don't think . . .?"

"You're only as strong as your weakest moment," Minako said. "I can't really slam her. We both know I've done this same dance." Minako sighed. "I hope it works out for you, kid, but I'm not going to bet the ranch on it."

continued in Chapter11


	11. Who Do You Love

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 11: "Who Do You Love?"

By Bill K.

Quadrel feinted left with the sword, then twirled around to deliver a cross stroke he hoped would catch his opponent across the throat. If he could hit one of the major blood vessels in the neck or upper chest, the match would be his. But the samurai he faced was quick. His sword came up and Quadrel felt his blade slide down along his opponent's. Dipping one shoulder, he tried to alter the course of his sword so it would slide off the sword that blocked it and leave him a horizontal stroke that might hit the other swordsman's face or neck. However, his crafty opponent had the same idea. His shoulder dipped as well, while his elbows pulled into his side. This left his sword in perfect thrusting position.

The sword shot forward and caught Quadrel with a fatal wound to the abdomen. His opponent posed for a moment, then jerked his sword back. A smirk of triumph grew on his face amid the stubble of his beard.

"Game over," prodded the holographic simulation.

Quadrel removed the sensory helmet. Scowling, he replaced it on its hook. Without a word, the youth turned and headed for the door, ignoring the other gamers. Several calls acknowledging his departure were not returned.

Outside, the youth wandered over to his air-car. Sliding onto the hood, he leaned back against the windscreen and looked up into the darkening evening sky. His hand gently brushed the black hair from his eyes. The scowl remained on his handsome face.

"Hey, Quad," an approaching girl ventured. She was nineteen, with close-cropped black hair, form-fitting speeder pants and tunic of black trimmed with gold, and possessed a mature form to fit. Her face was pleasant rather than striking, and revealed a mood to play. "You look lonely."

"Buzz off," he murmured.

The girl put up her hands, seeking no confrontation while at the same time establishing that she was backing down out of disdain for a fight rather than fear. The girl backed two steps, then turned elsewhere for the thrills she sought. Quadrel resumed staring at the heavens.

It never felt like this before. He'd had girls fawning all over him since he'd been fifteen. Each one was just like the one before her and the one after. They'd cuddle up to him and together they'd have fun. Then she'd try to change him or demand more and more intimacy from him than just sex. They were never satisfied. Eventually they'd grow tiresome and either leave on their own or at his contemptuous behest. He never gave them a second thought. And there was always another waiting to take his mind off of the last.

Why was Jun-Jun different? Sure, she was a different girl from all the others. She was a warrior of some prowess and before that a fearsome adversary for the royals. That alone commanded his respect where no mere female could. But it was more. He found himself remembering the deep, rich green of her eyes. He recalled the granite line of her jaw when she scowled at him and the way he could feel her heart thundering in her chest when she clutched him during a power dive. And even though she'd tried to change him just like all the others, she didn't nag or whine like the others did. Their conversation on Mt. Fuji about why the world was the way it was inspired as much excitement in him as their kissing session earlier. She told him where he was wrong, but she didn't berate him. She demanded she be equal to him, but didn't try to be superior. And she was crafty - - some of what she said kind of actually made sense.

After they were released from detention, Quadrel had expected her to look him up. A day passed and he attributed it to the shock of arrest. It was something new for her, something to be adjusted to. Two days passed and he figured she was under pressure from the royals and couldn't slip away. When three days passed, he began to feel disappointed. Maybe she wasn't as brave as her warrior status led him to believe.

On the fourth day he contemplated flying directly up to the palace and calling her out. His father would probably have a stroke. That benefit aside, the youth rejected the idea. He wouldn't pursue her. If she still wanted him, she would come to him.

Day seven had taken on a dreary sameness to the previous six. Quadrel couldn't understand why. Nothing had changed in his world except for the absence of Jun-Jun. Why should it matter? He'd broken up with dozens of girls. Why was this one different? Why did the sun seem to shine just a little brighter when she was around?

Something made him turn his head to the sound of an approaching person. He didn't care what anyone else did right now. Something was missing from his life and that was all that mattered. But something made him turn and he saw Jun-Jun walking up. She wore a short black skirt and a gray sleeveless top that bared her midriff, and black spike-heel boots, all of which made her compact little body that much more alluring. And all of a sudden his day seemed just a little less dreary. He smiled at the sight of her, that confident smile that acknowledged good fortune as his due.

Until he saw the sober look in Jun-Jun's deep green eyes.

"Quad," she said, a flat, emotionless word that spoke of the turmoil beneath, "we need to talk"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The Princess Usagi desires entry."

Ves-Ves looked up from her portable workstation with some surprise. The Princess was known to visit them, but rarely this late in the evening. Palla-Palla was already bedded down for the night and Jun and Cere were in their rooms. The girl waited a few moments to see if one of the others would answer the page, because there was still an uneasy distance between Ves and The Princess. When no one came, Ves-Ves sighed with frustration.

"Let her in," Ves-Ves told the room's computer controls. She got up from the sofa she was draped across and moved toward the door as it slid open. To her pleasant surprise, Hotaru was with Usa.

"Hi," Usa ventured, conspicuously trying to be her most charming. It made Ves-Ves feel a little self-conscious, because she understood why Usa was turning up the charm. "Hotaru and I were wondering if you and Cere and Jun would like to go out - - have a little fun. We figured it might be good for Jun. Maybe help lift her spirits some."

"She sure needs something," Ves nodded grimly. "And I never turn down a chance to party. Uh, but I thought you were on house arrest or something?"

"Well," Usa grinned a guilty grin, "I told Mom I wanted to take Jun out to cheer her up. She thought it was a good idea and caved on grounding me. She was going to do it anyway. I've never seen her make a punishment stick yet."

"Sounds great," Cere-Cere said. The three found her eased against the door to her room. "I've got an outfit I'm just dying to show off. But what about Hino-sama's homework?"

"Done," Usa shrugged. "It wasn't that hard."

"Yes, I got the test done hours ago," Hotaru added. "Were you still taking it?"

"Just finished," sighed Cere-Cere. "Numbers don't agree with me." Then her eyebrow raised. "Ves?"

"I'll finish it later," the girl shrugged.

"Ves," Cere-Cere scowled.

"Hey, what's more important: My grades or Jun's mental health?"

"If only I could be sure you didn't have an ulterior motive," Cere-Cere frowned as Ves knocked on Jun-Jun's door.

There was no answer.

"Jun, come on," Ves-Ves called. She rapped on the door again. "The Princess is here! Come on!"

There was still no answer.

"Jun, don't do this to me!" bellowed Ves-Ves as she pounded harder.

"Computer, security override," Usa spoke up. "Authorization voice code Princess Usagi. Location of Jun-Jun in the palace?"

"Jun-Jun is not in the palace," the computer responded. Cere-Cere sagged against her door.

"Maybe it's something else," Hotaru offered weakly.

"Oh, Jun," groaned Cere-Cere. "And you were doing so well, too!"

"This is it," Ves exclaimed, scowling and shaking her head. "This ends."

The girl pushed past Usa and Hotaru and out the door.

"You think we better stop her?" Hotaru asked Usa.

"Come on," Usa nodded. She hurried out the door in pursuit of Ves-Ves, with Hotaru and Cere-Cere hot on her heels.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So," Quadrel shrugged, masking his elation at seeing her, "talk."

Jun-Jun's eyes hit the ground. He didn't care. He wasn't the least bit upset by what happened, by their separation or by her reappearance. Her eyes began to sting.

"I just came from Kaoru's side," she said, not meeting his gaze.

"What's she want?" Quadrel scowled. "She and me are so history."

"Do you know she tried to kill herself last week?"

"Dumb thing to do," he snorted. "She never was very strong."

"That's it?" Jun-Jun asked incredulously.

"I didn't tell her to do it," Quadrel replied. "She runs her own life. If she wants to do something stupid with it, it's her call."

"She loved you!"

I love you, too.

"That was her call, too. I didn't make any promises. She made that choice on her own. What, did she think I'd come running and marry her, like some weepy holo-vid?"

"That's all she meant to you?"

"I don't run anybody's life but mine and I'm not responsible for anybody's choices but mine."

"And that goes for me, too?"

Oh, he's so beautiful.

"What, that dust-up with the security dogs? Is that what this is all about? Were you hiding from me all week or something?"

"Did you miss me at all?" she asked.

Please say yes.

"I'm glad you're back," he offered casually, perplexed by her attitude. "We had fun together. You're all right. We could have more fun together if you want. Nothing's shaking around here . . ."

He thinks I'm all right!

"What kind of fun?" Jun-Jun demanded. "The kind that thumbs its nose at everybody? Do you know what I've been through the past week? Do you care?"

"Royals been rough on you?" he asked flippantly. "Don't worry about it."

"Do you even know what you're talking about?"

Quadrel's expression soured. Jun-Jun felt herself freezing up, wanting, needing to back down and mollify him.

"Do you know what it's like having people look at you out of the corner of their eye, just waiting for you to do something bad?" she forced herself to ask. "Do you know what it's like knowing nobody in the world will trust you?"

"I don't care what people think," Quad muttered.

"Well I do!" Jun-Jun barked. "I've worked hard the last couple of years to try to redeem myself, to try to make up for all the wrong I did earlier in my life! To try to make it so people will trust me again! Queen Serenity gave me that chance - - and how do I pay her back?"

"That's your problem," Quadrel commented. Leisurely, while Jun-Jun stared at him with shock and mounting anger, he swung his legs down from the hood of the air-car. Sliding off, he stood before Jun-Jun as she glared up at him. "You care about what other people think. Why?"

"Why?" Jun-Jun goggled.

"It's not their life. It's yours. You call the shots, not them. You've earned it. You cater to the Princess. You risk your life with courage and honor, like the great warrior you are, to protect all this. Doesn't that entitle you to live your life your own way? Doesn't that mean you don't have to worry about what people who haven't done a tenth of what you've done think about you? I don't, and I haven't lived half of what you've lived."

Why do I have to love him? Why can't he love me enough to change for me?

"You can't live your life like that, Quad," pleaded Jun-Jun. "Everything we do affects everyone else, just like everything they do affects us. We don't live in a vacuum, we live in a society. We have to look out for each other."

"That's the queen talking."

"Well, she's right! And even if she wasn't - - I owe her. Don't you understand obligation?"

Quadrel moved closer to her, looking her in the eye the entire time. Jun-Jun felt her heart seize up.

"And what about your obligation to yourself? Nobody's going to give me anything in this world, so I have to take it. Nobody's going to look out for me, so I look out for myself. I can depend on me more than I can others."

"Quad, you have to trust people," Jun-Jun told him, "and you have to care about them. Otherwise - - you're all alone."

"Trusting people is for suckers. And I don't have to be alone. All I have to do is reach out." Quad eased up against Jun-Jun. His hands gently grasped her around her upper arms. "You're always worrying about what other people want. What do you want?"

Jun-Jun sighed. "Too many things that are mutually exclusive. I can't have them all. It's impossible."

"Then choose," Quad told her. "What do you want most?" He stared down into her eyes and she felt the yearning building.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Do I have to love you to be with you?" he asked back. "Can't we just have fun?"

"Fun doesn't last. Fun isn't permanent. When it's not fun anymore, are you just going to toss me away like you tossed Kaoru away?"

"I don't think that far ahead," Quad frowned and looked away.

"Try," Jun-Jun retorted. "If you're asking me to choose, then you're asking me to give something up. Is it worth it?"

"That's your call," he shrugged. "Don't expect me to beg you."

"That's it, isn't it?" she asked. "That's the answer. Would you change your ways to be with me?"

"Look, I told you before, don't try to change me," he fumed. "I am who I am and that's not going to change. If you want to hang with that, fine. If you don't, see you."

"You won't change, but you expect me to. Because if I choose you, then I'm changing back into what I was - - someone who doesn't care about anybody but herself."

"Enough of this, OK!" he huffed, throwing up his hands. "This is a drag. I'm not going to decide for you, because I don't run other people's lives for them. What's it going to be, Jun? Is it going to be that?" He pointed to the Crystal Palace off in the distance. "Or is it going to be this?"

Quadrel leaned in, his hands holding her by the shoulders. Jun-Jun realized he was going to kiss her, but didn't realize he had the audacity until his lips brushed hers. Instantly the spark returned, the spark she had denied herself for a week. His scent filled her nostrils, his presence surrounded her and she arched up against him, kissing back with the hunger of a starving woman. An eternity passed while their passions locked and yet it seemed like a mere moment before need for oxygen forced them apart. Her mouth tingling and his breath heavy and besotted with arousal, the two parted just enough for air to slip in. One taste, Jun-Jun thought vacantly, and she was addicted all over again.

"I never met anyone like you," Quadrel admitted hoarsely. "Never."

"Yeah," she breathed back, senses swimming.

"So," he whispered, "baby's all juiced up and ready to fly. Wanna go somewhere - - nice and private?"

The words registered dimly to the teen amid the roar of her pulse in her ears.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ves-Ves struggled as she stormed down the street to control her rapidly welling temper. She knew deep down that she couldn't lose control, no matter how much she wanted to. Her sisters depended on her and she could do them no good if she were exiled from the palace and the senshi. But the logic kept getting shouted down by the tantalizing mental image of her pounding the smug, self-satisfied face of Quadrel Nakamura until it was so much hamburger.

Jun-Jun she would force to listen to reason, even if it meant being physical with her as well. Quadrel was no good for her. She had seen his type a hundred times back on the streets of Sao Paolo and she would save Jun-Jun from herself by force if necessary, though she wouldn't like it. Beating on Quadrel, though, she would like - - a lot.

But where to find them? He wasn't at the gaming center, though one person had confirmed that he had been. No one had seen or heard an air car leave, so he wasn't menacing sky traffic. That's why she headed for the beach, the cove where this mess first started. If he wasn't there, Ves-Ves would try his home. But she wouldn't stop until she found Jun-Jun and put a stop to this before Quadrel's collision course with oblivion dragged her sister amazon down with him.

"He's not going to do to you what my Dad did to my Mom," Ves-Ves muttered, nearly blind with rage.

Just then an air car engine's whine appeared suddenly in the sky. Ves-Ves had just enough time to look to her right before the craft zoomed over her. The backwash from the craft, buzzing the street just ten meters off the ground, nearly bowled Ves-Ves and other pedestrians over. She turned in time to see it fly under a elevated people-mover platform and arc up into the sky.

"That was Quadrel's craft!" fumed Ves-Ves. "Get back here, you cowardly . . .!"

Then, before the horrified eyes of Ves-Ves and the other pedestrians watching, the vehicle crossed paths with a personal air car in an assigned flight lane. The two ships collided and exploded in a gigantic fireball above the section of the city. Fiery debris rained down on the elevated platform and the sidewalks, while people scattered for cover. Ves-Ves stared up in numb shock.

No one could have survived the crash.

Was Jun-Jun with Quadrel on that craft?

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. Crying Over You

THE OUTLAW

Chapter 12: "Crying Over You"

By Bill K

"You've Really Got A Hold On Me" was written by Smokey Robinson and is copyright 1963 by Motown Records

* * *

"Alert!" announced the Automated Surveillance System in Crystal Tokyo's Central Defense and Protection Center, drawing the attention of the officers on duty. "Mid-air collision in sector 2758. Immediate threat to surrounding area from crash debris and lubricant fires."

"Diverting patrols to the area!" the duty officer called out. "Notify Fire Safety and Rescue Teams!"

"Notification confirmed," the computer replied. "Diversion of air traffic patterns by surveillance drones confirmed."

"What happened?" Chief Nakamura barked as he bolted into the room.

"Mid-air collision between two air cars, Sir," the duty officer reported as other officers worked their monitors trying to coordinate aid efforts and minimize chaos.

"Video?" he asked. Air car collisions weren't unheard of, in spite of their sophisticated guidance systems, but they didn't usually set off the surveillance monitors like this.

"Downloading from surveillance drones now, Sir," the duty officer said.

The pair watched a replay of the crash. One craft darted below the structure of an elevated people mover at a high rate of speed, then ascended directly into a public air traffic lane and impacted a second craft.

"Wow," the duty officer whispered. "It had to have been going at a high velocity to cause that kind of explosion. Usually hull integrity allows them to just glance off each other."

"Probably some joy-riding dropout," Nakamura fumed. "Well, it's hit the fan now." He turned and stalked out of the room, headed for his personal department air car. "Now we get to clean up the mess."

* * *

Queen Serenity was meeting with Ami, Makoto and Rei in her chambers. The three were discussing new curriculum for the on-going education of the princess and her senshi. They were approaching the end of their sophomore year and plans had to be made on each girl's course of study based on her previous grades and test results. 

Minako was supposed to be there, too, but she had called off, using what Rei termed "the single lamest excuse ever". As for Serenity, she was struggling to keep her attention on the subject matter, which was a struggle during daylight hours. The only reason they were holding it in the evening was to accommodate Ami's doctor hours. The Queen struggled mightily to keep focused, but was becoming dimly aware that she was losing.

"Are we boring you?" Rei asked bluntly.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Serenity snapped. Then she held up a finger before Rei could speak. "And before you say anything, yes I know this is important and yes I am TRYING to concentrate on it! And BEFORE you make your usual mean crack, just remember that I'm Queen around here and I can throw you in the dungeon if I wanted to!"

Serenity surveyed her three friends and saw their mouths were curling at the thought of Serenity, known far and wide for having a backbone of pudding when it came to punishing people, throwing Rei in a dungeon - - which the palace didn't have anyway. Serenity's giggle broke first and in seconds all four women were laughing.

"Dungeon! That's a good one, Hon'!" cackled Makoto.

"Nice to see your denseness is good for something," Rei needled happily.

"Watch it!" Serenity fumed playfully. "I'll build one specifically for you, Rei Hino!"

"Perhaps we should call this a night," Ami twittered, wiping her eye. "There's still time for some of these decisions to be made and . . ."

Everything stopped when they heard Serenity gasp. Rei could feel the anxiety roll off the Queen like waves from a surging ocean surf. The other two merely had to look at the suddenly pale, haunted expression on their friend's face.

"Hon', what is it?" Makoto asked.

"Someone just died," Serenity whispered, staring off into space with a horrified look. A moment later Ami's pager signaled. She scanned the message.

"There's been a very bad mid-air collision between two air cars in the west-central part of the city," Ami announced. "Trauma teams are en route." She glanced anxiously at Serenity. "Though it's apparently too late for at least one of the pilots."

Rei was by Serenity's side in an instant, her arm around the Queen in an effort to console her.

"Please find out who died," she said to no one in particular. "I'd - - like to visit the surviving family - - see what I can do to - - help them past their loss."

"I'll get right on it," Rei assured her. Diplomatically Ami and Makoto got up to leave.

"I wonder if it's anyone we know," Makoto remarked in passing as she and Ami left.

* * *

"JUN!" Ves-Ves shrieked in horror.

Instantly her henshin stick was out. She didn't know what she could do, what animal form she could take to possibly save her sister in everything but blood, but it was better than standing there and watching helplessly as the red fireball dissipated and debris fell to the ground. The transformation only took a moment, but it was a far too slow moment for young Ves-Ves. Finally it locked into place.

"Fauna Assimilation," Sailor Vesta began.

"Vesta," the voice came from behind her. Was it a ghost? Was she hearing things? Or was it possible . . .? Sailor Vesta turned around.

Jun-Jun stood there, not twenty meters from her. She was alive. She was whole. Vesta broke into a run, her lip quivering, cursing herself for the fluid that was collecting at her eyelids. Jun-Jun stood motionless. Vesta grabbed her in a bear hug, lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"I thought you were dead!" Vesta howled. She set her sister back down on her feet and pulled back to look at her. Only then did she realize that Jun-Jun may have been alive, but she wasn't whole. Tenderly Vesta brushed her gloved fingers along her sister's brow. "What happened?"

Rescue craft landed, scouring the area for injured and dead while above robot drones poured chemical flame retardant on the last of the smouldering debris from the crash. People, still curious about the gruesome even after a thousand years, huddled and stared, exchanged rumors and wondered.

A safety officer stepped over to one of the rescue technicians. She watched the man jab a metal probe into the charred remains of something that had once been human. The probe would extract a DNA sample from the remains and, linking with Endymion's vast computer network, identify the victim.

"Figure out how many victims we've got?" the officer asked.

"Running the last check now," the tech replied. "Positive ID on one already. Toya Yamazaki, thirty-six, married with three children according to the last census. Works for the Community Maintenance Board."

"Three kids," the officer sympathized. "That's a shame. Suppose he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Either that or his vehicle's guidance system malfunctioned. How likely is that?" asked the tech. "Second ID is coming up now." He stared at the screen of his handheld device. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Take a look," and the tech showed the results to the officer. The officer swallowed.

"I better call my commander," she whispered.

On the edge of the scene, Ves-Ves and Jun-Jun sat on one of the many benches that lined the streets of Crystal Tokyo. Jun-Jun just stared at the accident scene numbly while Ves-Ves watched her with growing impatience.

"Jun?" Ves-Ves probed again. "Come on, say something! You know I don't do 'silent' very good! Talk to me!"

"I almost went with him," Jun-Jun said at last. "He wanted to go joy riding - - have fun, forget about reality and just feel the speed."

"Sounds like he was running away," Ves-Ves scowled.

"I guess he was," Jun reluctantly agreed. "We were - - I can't really say fighting. I was trying to get him to choose for me."

"Choose for you? Choose what?"

"Whether I should stay. I was at a crossroads, Ves. If I stayed with him, maybe I could save him - - from himself. But that would have meant me giving up being a senshi, giving up living in the palace with you guys, giving up everything I've worked for these last two years."

"Yeah?" Ves asked, a little scared. "Would you have?"

"I think so," Jun-Jun said blankly, "if he loved me. But he wouldn't commit. He wouldn't bend, not even a little. I would have given up everything for him if only he'd told me he loved me. But he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't even tie himself down that much."

"And what did it get him?" Ves scowled. "You're not going to like hearing this, but he got what he deserved. I've seen his type all my life. He was a creep and a user. He wasn't worthy of you." Ves sneered at the wreckage. "I bet he's sorry now he didn't love you."

"Bet he's not," Jun whispered.

"Jun," Ves-Ves groaned.

"You didn't know him, Ves. You saw what everybody saw - - the image he projected. Speed didn't scare him. Speed was his refuge. If he died because of it, he was willing to accept it. I think dying of old age is what scared him."

Ves-Ves kept waiting for her sister to break down. Instead she just stared, like she kept expecting Quadrel to sit up, dust himself off and amble over to her with that cocky grin on his face.

"You really would have left?" Ves asked, looking back at the crash scene. "After all we've been through?"

"It wasn't like I wanted to," Jun told her. "But being with Quad would have meant sacrifice." She paused, then added as an afterthought, "I would have missed you all."

"Over a guy," Ves scowled. "I got us out of that orphanage and this is how you pay me back?"

"I'm sorry, Ves," Jun offered weakly. She seemed tired. The fight in her was gone. Ves felt her anger cool.

"Come on. Let's go home," Ves pleaded. "Staring at the crash isn't going to help anything. Besides, the smoke is making my nose itch."

"What were you doing here, anyway?" Jun-Jun asked softly, emotionlessly. "Were you going to beat him up?"

Ves-Ves scowled more deeply. "What if I was?"

Jun-Jun stared at the crash site.

"Thanks," Jun-Jun replied. "But don't do it again. You can't live your life with just your fists."

"Yeah? I'm sure as Hell not going to live it with my school grades." Ves-Ves said. Hearing the old admonition gave Ves-Ves hope. "Come on, let's blow this place. You're not doing yourself any good here."

Jun-Jun stared at the wreckage while Ves-Ves waited for her answer. The rescue technicians gathered the remains of the two victims into stasis fields and carted them away. About to speak, Ves-Ves suddenly quieted. Her sister's lip quivered and for a moment she seemed about to cry. But tears never came. Finally Jun-Jun rose from the bench. Ves-Ves turned her in the general direction of the palace and Jun-Jun shuffled off with her sister's arm protectively around her.

* * *

Chief Nakamura sat in the dark living room of his dark home staring at the darkness without seeing anything. The house was empty of life, save for himself. And that's the way it would be - - for the rest of his days. Of course, his wife was long gone with her paramour and his son Quadrel had moved out several years ago amid much shouting and recriminations. But there had always been that solitary slim hope that someday Quadrel would find a way to mature and reconcile with him.

Now that was gone forever.

"You have two visitors," the environmental control computer announced. Nakamura let a tired sigh escape.

"Identify," he requested.

"King Endymion and Queen Serenity of the Crystal Palace," the computer told him. Unfortunately these were two people he couldn't shun.

"Lights to forty percent," he commanded and the room filled with a soft, somber light. "Let them in."

Nakamura pried himself from his chair and bowed respectfully as the royal couple entered. Endymion bowed back out of respect for him while Serenity looked on with sad, mournful eyes.

"Nakamura-San," Serenity said in a soft, almost timid coo, "please accept our deepest sympathy over your tragedy."

"Thank you, your m - - Queen Serenity," he mumbled, recalling just in time The Queen's disdain for the title "Your Majesty".

"You must be in so much pain right now. Quadrel was your only child. Are you bearing it?"

"Please don't concern yourself, Queen Serenity," Nakamura said with the stiff reserve of a soldier. "This will not affect my duties, I promise you."

"That was the least of my concerns. Feel free to take as much time as you need to deal with this tragedy."

"That isn't necessary. I can deal with this and still perform my duties of office."

"But he was your son," Serenity said in disbelief.

"He was also selfish and inconsiderate," Nakamura said thinly. "He flaunted his life and the welfare of others in search of cheap thrills and the bill finally came due. We reap what we sow."

Serenity stared, stunned at him. Then she dropped her gaze and clutched her hands.

"Perhaps you only speak from the pain you feel," Serenity said, not looking at him. "If you like, I can help with that. I can make it so it doesn't hurt so much - - if you wish."

"No, Queen Serenity," Nakamura said with a tightly clenched jaw. "Your offer is very generous, but I must decline it. Thank you for your kindness in visiting me. Please excuse me now." He turned to Endymion. "I'll be back at work tomorrow, Your Majesty."

"As you wish," Endymion said, scowling with frustration. "But please don't push yourself. You're a valuable officer. I wouldn't want to lose that because you felt you had to prove something."

"Understood, Your Majesty," Nakamura nodded.

The king and queen turned and walked out, the front door hissing closed behind them. Nakamura, his shoulders slumped and weary, turned back to sit down. Then he caught sight of a framed holographic image sitting on a shelf nearby. The man picked it up and stared at it. It was an image of Quadrel at seven years old, manufactured just a year before his mother would leave them for another man.

"We reap what we sow," Nakamura whispered as he stared at the image. "Lights off."

The room went dark.

* * *

In classroom one, Jun-Jun stared at her computer screen, not really seeing what was there. She kept seeing Quadrel's hand reach for her. She kept feeling the memory of his hand lightly caressing her cheek and the goose flesh it would raise on her arms. She kept recalling the heat of their intermingling breath as they kissed, how his skin felt against her chest, how her insides would tense and bunch until they threatened to break at his very proximity.

And how she'd never, ever experience such things again for as long as she lived.

The touch of a hand on her shoulder shook Jun-Jun out of her reverie. She turned and found Sensei Aino-sama bending over her. She looked sympathetic. Then Jun-Jun looked around and realized that everyone else in the classroom was gone.

"I'm sorry, Aino-sama," Jun-Jun groaned.

"After what you've been through?" Minako smiled almost maternally. "Hey, you've got a lot better excuse for spacing out in class than I ever had." She sat down in the seat next to her pupil. "It's probably a silly question, but how are you doing?"

"I'm too numb to know," Jun-Jun admitted. "I know I miss him so much - - and I shouldn't - - but I do." She glanced over at Minako. "When that guy that you were in love with died, how did you feel?"

"Ace? Wow, I went through so many emotions, I can't really pick just one. I was sad, because I was never going to experience that obscenely wonderful man ever again. And yet, I was relieved because I could get on with my life. Ace had me on a string. He busted up three marriages and I don't remember how many relationships. When he died, the string was broken." She glanced back at Jun-Jun. "I kind of got that perspective later. At the time, all I could really think of was what a sense of loss I felt. I knew I shouldn't feel that loss - - he put me through ten kinds of Hell and all he had to do was look at me in that way he had and I'd just come back for more - - but I did."

"Yeah," Jun-Jun whispered in agreement. "How'd you get through it? I know you said you cried. I want to do that. I really feel I have to do that if I'm ever going to get past this. But it's been almost a week now - - and nothing seems to come."

"Don't try to force it. You'll pull something," Minako quipped. "I did a lot of things. I tried to drown myself in my work. I tried drowning myself in chocolate. What helped the most was leaning on my friends. They're good people when a girl's in need. You've got some friends like that, too. Don't be a pest about it, but don't think you can't open up and let it out with one of them - - or all of them."

The pair just sat in silence in the classroom while Jun-Jun digested this.

"One more thing that helped me, anyway, was finding a way to let my feelings out," Minako added. "You said you want to cry. That's good. That's a way to let it out. But there are other ways if you can't." Minako took Jun-Jun's work station and began typing. "I stumbled across this old song that just seemed to sum up my feelings about Ace perfectly. Now I just happened to be lucky enough to be recording one of my albums at the time, so I had access to a recording studio and I recorded it. And, naturally, my adoring public didn't give it a second glance," Minako scowled, then softened, "but recording it was kind of cathartic. I kept breaking down in the middle of it and messing the take up. I think I did a hundred takes and my producer was about ready to have me executed. But I wouldn't be talked out of recording it and by the time we got a useable take, it didn't hurt so much."

The music file popped up on Jun-Jun's computer.

"Give it a listen," Minako suggested. "It may not do anything for you, but then again it may give you an idea of how to purge some of the grief you're feeling." Then her mouth twisted into a playful grin and she pointed at the young senshi. "And no comments on my singing. Just remember, nobody likes a critic."

"Yes, Aino-sama," Jun-Jun replied, amazed that the corners of her mouth could still turn up.

That evening, after homework was done, dinner was eaten and family obligations were taken care of, Jun-Jun sat alone in her room. She was cross-legged on her futon, the work station in front of her.

Pulling up the music file, Jun-Jun ran it. Immediately the high-pitched, yet lonely twang of an authentic Japanese shamisen appeared. It filled the room with its melancholy intro, an intro delicately speaking about the agony being in love sometimes was, then led into the melodic but clearly pain-ridden voice of Aino-sama.

"I don't like you,  
but I love you.  
Seems that I'm always thinking of you.  
Whoa oh oh,  
you treat me badly.  
I love you madly.  
You've really got a hold on me."

As the lonesome shamisen led the listener into Minako's second chorus of heartbreak, Jun-Jun felt her emotions bubbling up. Her chest and shoulders began to shudder. Her numbness washed away and the pain flowed up and out through her eyes, dribbling down her cheeks. She found she couldn't move, save to shudder and sob. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything except grieve for the beautiful young love of her life who had been too proud and too angry and too selfish to realize that something wonderful had been in his hands and as a result cast it away.

Only after the song finished did Jun-Jun find the strength to move. She reached out with a shaky right hand - - and played the song again - - and cried some more.

THE END


End file.
